Life Is Never Easy
by severussnape2899
Summary: AU Harry runs away, Wizarding Britain is in an uproar, and Harry knows it. However, some scars are more than skin deep.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat glaring at the ceiling of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was bustling about trying to heal the injured. Harry felt guilty looking at all this, he felt that he caused it. Damn Dumbledore for not telling him about himself being a Horcrux. He could have stopped this. Harry sighed and realized what he had to do. Run.

He waited until everyone was asleep and slipped his invisibility cloak over himself. He again checked to make sure no one was watching and left the infirmary. He stalked across the grounds of Hogwarts, still stained in blood and destroyed, confirming his thoughts that he caused this mess. Once he hit the apparation point, he turned took off cloak and apparted to the tent he, Ron, and Hermione were in before being taken to Malfoy Manor. He grabbed his supplies and put them in a bag before apparting to a forest near Ireland.

Thats when he snapped his wands. He then buried each half of both his wands in separate areas. It was time for him to stop using magic. He knew that because of apparting he could be traced to where he apparated so he immediately started stalking toward Ireland, where he would take an international portkey to America.

A few days later, he had arrived just outside New York City. He knew that all of wizarding Britain would realize that he is missing, so he was carefully covering his tracks.

He dyed his hair blonde with blue tips and was growing it out. He also got coloured contacts that were a crystal blue. Once he got a job and money, he was gonna start getting tattoos and piercings. He was working on adapting an American accent. Britain was long forgotten. Mostly.

He walked into the nearest bar and applied for a job, which he was instantly given. He was told to get better clothes though. He agreed.

He walked into a gothic looking store and bought tight black leather pants and a dark purple satin shirt, a emerald green light weight shirt, and a few other dark coloured shirts. He got a pair of white converse and a black sharpie to draw on them when he got bored.

He then went to muggle plastic surgeon to inquire about getting his scar removed. He made an appointment for a few weeks later to get it removed.

He went to a cheap inn and rented a room for the night, never once did he think about those he left behind in Britain.

He woke feeling oddly refreshed and git ready for his first day at the bar. He really hoped the Ministry wasn't tracking him. He wanted to be left alone.

He showered and put on some of his new clothes.

He didn't have to be at work until 7 pm, so he took some time to walk around the city.

He instantly fell in love with Central Park. He walked idly for hours, his mind wandering every where. He wondered what was going on in Britain now that he was gone. He listened to others conversations to try to differentiate between the English and American accents. He even wondered about his new job.

At 6:30, he went back to his flat- apartment- and changed and ran to the bar.

Alex, the main barman trained him that night. He met quite a few of the regulars, and was told some interesting stories. Nothing to compare to his yet though.

After a few days, he quickly fell into a routine of doing things- he even found the "Diagon Alley" of NYC. It wasn't called that though, at least Harry didn't think so.

There he picked up book to help him in obtaining his NEWTS, and all new supplies. New robes, new cauldrons, and even a new wand. He realized he had taken magic for-granted, and never knew just when he might need to use it. He needed the wand for emergencies, robes for walking this "Diagon Alley," and a cauldron for potions that have medicinal purposes. After being gone from magic for days, he knew he just couldn't up and leave. He just needed a new identity.

He went to the American Gringotts branch, and pulled every thing out of his vaults and shut them down. He knew the British Ministry could trace that, so that night he left to head to Las Angeles.

Meanwhile in Britain, every one was going crazy looking for their hero. Their lead stopped somewhere in Virginia. They could tell he was being careful about everything. It took them days to figure that much out. So they were quite elated when Gringotts contacted them saying that Harry just withdrew everything from their branch in NYC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, guys, I can't believe the overwhelming support I have gotten for this story. My email exploded within hours. I'm so grate full for the support.**

 **I promise that I am not JK Rowling, so therefore I only own the plot, the characters are just my puppets.**

 **I would like to thank DeadLuck666. The bank account and some of the previous traveling is dressed in addressed in this chapter.**

 **I would like to thank mas1581 for the supportive and kind review! Here's the chapter you so desperateley wanted.**

 **And last, but certainly not least I would like to thank victoria, here is the update, hopefully soon enough for you.**

 **Happy reading!**

Hermione was sitting, quietly crying, on a bed in the Hogwarts infirmary. Ginny was dead, Ron was dead, and Harry was missing. Luna was oblivated and remembered nothing. Really it was just her and Neville. Molly, as she insisted Hermione call her, was sitting to her left, holding her in her arms.

"Hermione, sweetie, we will find him. I promise you. We know he is in the states somewhere, we presume not in New York, since he withdrew all his money and has been so carefully covering his tracks, he wouldn't be that careless."

"That's the problem, Molly. The states are almost the same size as continental Europe. Harry is very cautious, if he knows we are on his tail and if he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"I know hun, I know."

Minerva and Severus walked in the room at the end if the conversation.

"Ms. Granger," Severus began.

"Hermione, sir."

Severus let a small smile slip through, "Hermione then, how is your leg?"

"Not crushed anymore, I almost have full motion with it. Poppy says another day or two to regain full motion. I can walk across the room now, and do stairs if I'm slow. Has Malfoy been tried yet?"

McGonagall answered that, "It has been discovered Narcissa assisted Harry, Draco was a spy, but Lucius was a full fledged Death Eater. He was given the kiss. Draco was quite distraught, since Lucius was his father. Narcissa seemed quite indifferent, they asked to have a an audience with you, Hermione. They said they have an idea as to how to get Harry back."

"That's great! However, I wish for you and Professor Snape to be there."

"Severus, Hermione."

"Okay, Severus, Minerva, and Molly, we need a plan for talking to the Malfoys." Hermione said, pulling a muggle spiral notebook and click pen toward her.

"Hermione, breath, this should be relaxed." Minerva said as both see and Severus pulled up chairs.

"I know, but they are Slytherins, and they, no offense, are always prepared for anything. Including making this very difficult, we need to be one step ahead to upset their plans."

"Of course," Molly said, "but how do we know about their plans?"

"That is why we plan, plan, plan. So we have multiple ideas!"

"Why were you not in Ravenclaw?" Severus asked.

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "I asked to be in Gryffindor, and it put me there. So anyways, I was assuming they will want to meet as soon as possible, so I think we put it off as long as socially acceptable to make them nervous about this meeting."

Hermione was writing faster than she was talking and soon had a page full, but had only said a few words. Molly was impressed with the pen not running out of ink. Severus and Minerva were shocked, they had never seen her in full-fledged Hermione mode.

After a half hour of Hermione planning and plotting, they had plan fir everything the Malfoys could throw at them.

Harry was now in LA. He had gotten his scar removed and was completely unrecognizable. He picked up some classes at the local college, DeVry. He also grabbed a job in the magical district's pub. It was decent pay, and with the Potter fortune he would never need it. He rented an apartment above the pub. His fortune was in new bank account at muggle bank account, using the Swiss system of secrecy. All the Americans had heard about the British civil war, and were quite appalled by the state of the British Ministry, to which Harry readily agreed. Harry was glad to see conditions improving. Amelia Bones became Minister, Kingsley Shaklebolt became head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE, and Auror Tonks became the Head of the Auror Division, all of which Harry agreed to, albeit a little reluctantly to some of this appointments. He heard Minerva was retiring and that Severus Snape was Headmaster and Remus Lupin was Deputy Headmaster. He heard Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout still held the Head of House positions and that Charlie Weasley took up the Care of Magical Creatures and Head of Gryffindor position, Remus was teaching Defense again, Daphne Greengrass was the Head of Slytherin and new Potions professor, Alicia Spinnet was the new flying instructor, and Penelope Clearwater was teaching Transfiguration. Some if those were decisions he did not agree with. However, he had left, and really did not care.

He was serving a young lad, when he recognized the young lady that had just walked in. Time to see if disguise was going to work.

"'Ello, I'm Emmeline Vance, I was wondering if there is a job opening here, you see where I came from was just racked by a civil war, and I have decided to get away for a while."

"I'm sorry, madam, I'm new here myself, and don't know if there are any job openings, you can wait about an hour for Jack to come in. He's the owner." Harry unconsciously let some of his accent slip through."

"Oh okay, I don't mean to be rude, but are from England? I couldn't help but notice the accent."

"Oh, yea, I am. I have been gone for a while though." A few weeks consisted of a while, Harry considered. "I come from a small family, you see, and my parents and some friends were murdered. So here I am."

"I understand, I lost family and friends in the war as well. I'll just wait for, Jack, you said, to come in." Emmeline said, and then walked over to a booth. Harry considered telling her just who he was, but didn't know if could trust her or not yet.

He remembered his first close call in Virginia.

 _Harry was sitting on the pier of a some beach, somewhere in Virginia._

 _He heard someone approaching, and turned around to see Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin approaching. He figured that she probably couldn't recognize him; however he did not want to take any chances. He ever so casually stood and began walking to the food stand._

 _Now, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin may be clumsy, but she is not a fool. Not at all, she knew when someone was trying to avoid her, and that is exactly what that blue eyed bloke was trying to do. She quietly followed him to the little food shack at the beach, and carefully listened to everything he said. breakthrough that they have had_

 _She quickly noticed that accent was a cross between American and British with the British much more prominent than the American. The British accent flowed much more naturally and the American accent seemed to be a bit forced. She froze though when he turned his head and she glimpsed the famous lightening bolt scar. She know knew why he was avoiding her, it was because he was Harry Potter._

 _Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin prided herself on being subtle, so when Harry saw her try to call other aurors, he was out of their quicker than a flash. Harry knew he was being foolish, they were looking for him, but Harry knew that they were looking for him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived or the Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort, or some other hyphenated name that the wizarding world was so fond of and not because he was Harry, their friend, and in Remus' case, maybe even family. But it seemed that none of them cared about that, because if they did, he knew they would be trying harder than a clumsy aurora who did not know the definition of subtlety, though Harry knew she prided herself on it, which is crazy. She is louder than a herd of elephants. A very large herd of elephants. That are running very fast._

 _Harry ran around behind the shack and disapperated with a flash, across town. And began to run. Heknew that Tonks would be on his case, with a horde of Merlin knows how many aurors. He knew they could trace magical means of tavel, and wouldn't expect him to travel as a muggle. He ran until a he saw a bus stop, where he boarded the next bus, which was traveling to Philadelphia. Once in Philadelphia, he ate some dinner, but knew he was still to close to that beach somewhere in Virginia. Therefore, he boarded the next bus to New York City. New York is quite large. They may never be able to find him there, with so many people. On top of that, New York City is so far far that Virginian beach, that they won't expect him be there. They would be tracking his magical transportation, or expect him to just run, not use any other muggle means of transportation. Besides almost none of those so called wizarding elite were well versed in muggle society, so they would not understand it anyway._

Emmeline Vance quickly settled in to her new apartment in LA. Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt had teamed up to get the DMLE and the Order of the Phoenix looking for Harry Potter. Some aurors and Order members were assigned all over the world, most concentrated in the US and Britain, looking for Harry. Emmeline was assigned LA.

There was something about the lad from the pub that Emmeline just couldn't shake. He said his from Britain had been gone for a while, but what constituted as a while? He also said that he had lost his parents and friends. Harry Potter had lost his parents and he lost Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordon, and Emmeline considered Luna Lovegood a lost cost, since she had bee oblivated and remember nothing since she started Hogwarts. Harry also lost his godfather, Sirius Black, when he up and left Britain after almost being killed in the Department of Ministries by his deranged cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Emmeline knew that this could be the biggest breakthrough they've had since Tonks had spotted Harry at one of Yorktown's beaches. Therefore, she decided she needed to write some letters. She pulled out some parchment and quill and wrote several letters, one to Shaklebolt for the Order, one to Bones for the Ministry, and ne to Snape for those at Hogwarts. she needed to make sure everyone got it, but that it didn't leak to the press, because if this boy, whom she was almost certain was Harry, found out, he would be gone, and possibly even more impossible to find.

Harry's left arm was sore.

He just got his first tattoo. It was a lily and a stem along his bicep, in honor of his mother. Everyone always he looked like his father, with his mother's eyes. He knew a lot about his father, yet, despite living with her sister, he knew next to noting about his mother.

He wanted to honor in way that would be permanent. He had plan to get a stag tattoo next, in honor of his father, but he knew that if anyone was after him, that just might give him away, so he would wait until ad a few more before doing that. He sat another numbing charm on his arm, unaware of the turmoil Emmeline Vance had just caused in Britain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, again. Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for the continued support!**

 **I'm still just a lonely teenage girl with way too much time on my hands, and not JK Rowing.**

 **RBK16: Ellos esta buscando Harry en los estados unidos. Lo siento por mi español malo. Gracias para leer mi cuenta.**

 **Mrs. SeverusSnape140: I'm glad you find this so interesting. Here is the more you couldn't wait for.**

 **Deadluck666: Your idea was brilliant. Here is the rest of the adventure you asked for. I'm happy that you continue to support my story.**

 **RebeliousOne: You are right, Harry was a child warrior and getting out of there would be good for his mental health, yet we know the wizarding world won't let their hero go without a fight.**

Severus' eyes widened in shock as he was reading Emmeline's letter. Remus and Hermione were sitting in his office as he read the letter first to himself and then out loud for the benefit of the other two occupants of the room.

 _Dear Headmaster Snape,_

 _It's Emmeline, the Order member stationed in LA. I may have found our elusive Mr. Potter, but am still not totally certain. For one if it is him, he found someway to conceal or remove his scar. He has also dyed his hair blonde with blue tips and is seeming growing it out. His clothing is less than apporiate for a young Lord. He was wearing rather tight, leather pants with a either a satin or silk shirt, posibly a mix of both. he also has pierced his ears, and I have reason to believe he is considering getting a tattoo. He is working at a magical pub in LA, which you can equate to Madam Rosemerta's back in Hogsmeade._

 _I know this does not seem like Mr. Potter, but this young lad struck me as odd right from when he began talking, with a British accent, nonetheless. I asked in a few vague questions, which he answered a little less vaguely. He apparently has been in America for a while, what he considers a while, I don't know. Now I know that seems vague, but when probed a bit further, he said he lost both his parents as well as friends in the war. He didn't necessarily say they were dead, just that he lost them. If my assumptions are correct, his parents would be dead, as well as his friends Ronald and Ginevra. As for lost, he could be alluding to the mysterious departure of Sirius Black, as well as, the oblivation of Luna Lovegood, as he seemed quite torn up over the matter._

 _Currently, I am working on acquiring a job at this pub where this lad works. I'm going to work on gaing his confidence, so it is very important that this information does not become public knowledge, as it could reach him, and make him even more elusive. Now if this is Mr. Potter, I will need assistance. I suggest letting Remus Lupin take your post for a semester Headmaster, as your assistance will be needed in luring him back to Britain. I'm going to ask you to let Remus, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGongall, Neville Longbottom, and Poppy Pomfrey see this, but it important that this doesn't become public knowledge. For now, remain at your post, but if I discover anything interesting, I will let you know._

 _Similar letters with similar instructions have been sent to Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin._

 _I will inform you of more, and I ask that if you come across anything you inform me as well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Emme._

Hermione and Remus glanced at each other, thinking the same thing.

Hermione voiced what they were both thinking."Vance mentioned Sirius, whom I haven't thought about in years, but what if Harry is on a wild goose chase after him?"

"Hermione, there's more to this than just Sirius, and I think it's time to meet up with the Malfoys. I know this isn't ideal, but they might actually be able to help, and I have an idea as to how."

Hermione leaned in intrigued.

Remus raised and eyebrow and said, "Really, and what might this idea be?"

Harry Potter really liked his tattoo. Therefore, he decided to get another the next day. He decide to get an anchor on his left shoulder blade, behind the heart. Love had been his only way of surviving the war, yet it cost him dearly in the end. he felt this was a way to pay tribute to those lost during the war. Love, in a way was his anchor to the wizarding world, and he felt he had no purpose there now.

After getting his tattoo, Harry went into the pub to begin his shift. He was surprised when he saw Jack standing there, seemingly waiting for him.

"Hiya, Harry, I need to ask you something."

Harry began to feel suspicious, though he casually leaned against the bar, trying not to show his suspicions.

"Go ahead, Jack."

"Do you know an Emmeline Vance? She applied for a job today, and is from Britain."

"Yes, I do most _certainly_ know an Emmeline Vance. That goddamn son of a bitch. She knows who I am, and if she knows Britain knows. If Britain knows, they will be arriving soon. That little mother-"

"Harry, Harry! You need to calm down first. That is worst case scenario. She may not know who you are."

"Yeah, but Jack, if you hire her, it's only a matter of time before she does."

"Harry, I wasn't planning on hiring her anyway. I'm not hiring anyone right now. Emmeline would be an added person that I don't need right now, Harry. I just felt that you should be aware of this."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"You owe no one anything, understand? If those fools want to come after you, let them, but I promise that won't get you, I won't let them."

"Thanks Jack, for everything. I needed to hear that again."

Harry went back to the crew room since he had a few minutes before his shift, and thought of a his time on the road on the way to California. He stayed in some small towns and some large cities all the way there. He was sure that after pulling all his money from Gringotts, the wizarding world would be in an uproar. He, of course wasn't wrong. The wizarding world had flocked to New York, but he was gone, he decided to throw them off by zig-zagging his way across the continental United States, going from as far north as The Dakotas and down as far south as Texas. He knew in the beginning they were on his tail, but went all over, and threw them off by staying in small towns and large cities. He would steadily venture, until he got to Las Angeles, where he decided to settle down. When he got to LA, he quickly enrolled in DeVry and found a job. He found himself spilling his entire story to Jack, who became like an uncle figure to the lost boy. Jack cared for Harry in ways that no one Harry can remember ever did. Little did Harry know, Jack had a secret. A secret that would either make or break their relationship.

Jack Poindexter had once lived in Britain. In fact, his name isn't even Jack Poindexter, but rather Sirius Black. Jack knew that he had to get out of there while he could. Dumbledore was getting unbearable, the scheming he was doing was getting borderline dark. Jack knew that he was running a risk leaving Harry behind, but he still helped Harry from a distance. He sent Harry anonymous letters helping him locate Voldemort's horcruxs as well as uncovering Dumbledore's scheming. Little did he knew that as he slowly was providing Harry with hints as to why he left, Harry was getting more and more angry with him, as Sirius left him to deal with this mess alone, rather than stay and help him. Harry quickly began to loathe his once beloved godfather, and hoped to never see him again.

Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius Malfoy were proud people. So when this war went to hell, they knew they were screwed. That was until Harry Potter ran away, but somehow had made sure that Narcissa and Draco were pardoned and Lucius was put on probation. Now they ere willing to do anything to get their Saviour back. If that meant interacting with a "traitor," a werewolf, and a mudblood, sorry, _muggleborn,_ then they would.

"Hello, I would like to thank you for your hasty arrival." Severus began, leaning back in chair crossing his arms. "It seems that the three of you are willing to help us in searching for Mr. Potter. Now as a Slytherin, I know how you are thinking. You. Will. Gain. Nothing. Out. Of. This." Severus leaned across the desk into their faces. "Now that that is cleared up, what can you three bring to the table."

"Well, you see, Headmaster, I may not know Harry well, but when one runs away, they don't want to be found. I think this whole approach needs some more Slytherin, we need to make him think we are backing of, well at the same time, we zero in on his location and learn his habits. Therefore, when he seems more ready, someone is close to can have an 'accidental' run-in with the boy. Preferably Granger. Or maybe Longbottom, but we need to time this perfectly."

"Continue Mr. Malfoy, I like where this is going."

That night found Emmeline Vance with a few letters and some scotch. She got a reply from Amelia and Kingsley encouraging her in her pursuit of Harry. She then got a letter from Jack, thanking her for her application, but telling her he was not hiring at the current time. Then she got a letter from Severus, telling her he was glad she found Harry, but he would take over from there. A few minutes after that, she received letters from Amelia and Kingsley backing Severus. Emmeline sighed, she knew she should have kept her mouth shut. Harry would be gone again soon, becoming more elusive.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm continually surprised by all your love and support. Thanks guys.

Sorry for the long wait.

Harry was walking out of his math class, when he saw Emmeline standing there.

"Hiya. I need to talk to you." Emmeline said.

"Emmeline, I don't have the time right now. I need to go home, shower, and then get to work."

"This is important, Harry."

"I don't care what it is. I don't have the time. I'll tell you what, come down to Jack's in a few hours and we'll talk."

"I guess that's the best I can do. I'll see you there." Emmeline said.

Harry walked to his apartment above the pub and showered and changed. He then walked down to the pub and warned Jack that Emmeline is coming later and had something important to tell him. Jack just told him to be careful what he told Emmeline and not to take everything Emmeline says for face value.

"Yeah, Jack, I know. She's from Britain though, and may know more than she is letting on."

"Or she may know less. Remember they are probably communicating through letters, and Britain may have a different idea than what she knows as of now. Just promise to be cautious and not let your temper get the best of you."

"Yeah, yeah. I promise." Harry said, beginning to clean tables before the pub got busy.

A few hours later, Emmeline walked in the pub and sat at the end of the bar. Harry saw her walk in and finished his conversation with a current customer, before walking down to Emmeline.

"Hi Emmeline, what's up?" Harry said as he pulled up a stool next to Emmeline.

"Harry, this is important, we should discuss this is in private. Away from prying ears." Emmeline said, looking toward where she knew Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin was under a invisibility cloak.

"Fine, we close in an hour and a half. Then I have to do post-close cleaning and paperwork. I'll meet in about two and a half hours at your place."

"Yours."Emmeline said.

"Yours or nothing, Emmeline. Decide now, Jane is going to be upset if I don't go and help her serving some of those drinks."

"Fine. Mine. In two and a half hours."

"Thank you." Harry said as he got up and began helping the other barhand, Thalia. Thalia was an outgoing, bubbly girl, with a dark past. Her parents were killed in a drive by shooting in the bad area of LA. She was shoot by survived and was orphaned at 10. She was adopted by a magical family, where she finally figured out what all the weird things she could do were- MAGIC! She became enthralled by this magic, until her best friend, Phoebe, was killed by a series of stunning hexes and stinging hexes to her heart, which was weak due to a birth defect, but was not known about until it was discovered after her death. After that Thalia was unable to experience normal bonding with other humans. Jack took her under his wing, but Harry was the closest she had to a friend.

"Hey, Harry, what did crazy stalker lady want to today?"

"To chat, apparently about something important, but she won't say it here, so it must not be urgent. Or it is and she doesn't care. Either way, after close, I've gotta go over to her house. She wanted to go to mine but refused, since she is the crazy stalker lady, Thals."

"Don't call me Thals, Pot-"

Harry stifled her by placing his hands over her mouth. "Not here." He snarled in her ear.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes."

"Its okay, i just don't want them to knew. I knew where at least one is because Emmeline's eyes flicked over there, briefly thinking I wouldn't notice. And I bet it was a metamorphous, because if she or he wasn't, I would have recognized them."

"You mean the one that married your teacher?"

"That would be the one. I really don't care what they do though, because I am not going back. Not yet anyway, maybe eventually."

Harry then walked away to continue serving customers, leaving Thalia to her own thoughts. There must be a lot Harry was hiding if he considered going back for even a second.

Severus Snape was packing back and forth and back and forth and back and for-

"For god's sake, Severus, wearing a path in your floor will NOT help this situation despite your beliefs." Minerva snapped at him.

"I know." Severus snarled.

"Do not us that tone on me, Severus Tobias Snape."

"I'm just stressed. I didn't mean it."

"We know, Severus. Two of mine died, and then one I consider a son has ran away, like he thinks no one cares for him." Molly said.

"I promised I would protect him, and I failed."

"Severus, you haven't failed." Minerva said.

"Did you not hear what Petunia said? She said he lived under the stairs, in a goddamn fucking cupboard! How is that not failing? Then that fat lump of a whale, no thats an insult to whales, that fat lump of whatever the hell he is comes sauntering in like he owns the whole fucking world, proceeds to tell us he hopes the 'crazy asshole of a freak gets himself killed,' and then proceeds to threaten to cut my fucking dick off if I didn't leave. And then bastard child of his hears all the commotion and comes down, asks why a freak is standing in their living room. And proceed to say he is going to throw a 'good riddance party for the freak he will never have to see again.' Please do enlighten me as to how that is not fucking failing the boy?" Severus was practically screaming by end.

"Severus, Albus knew how Harry was treated. He said Harry had to go back there because of blood wards." Minerva said.

"I could have done something."

"Don't focus on the could haves, Severus focus on what we have to do."

"We have to get Harry back, to his family."

"There you go Severus. Now you got the idea. How do we go about doing this?"

"I have had correspondence with someone who suggests we go about this in a Slytherin fashion. We make him think we are backing off, while in reality we are zeroing in on him."

Harry had gotten another tattoo. This was a simple white ink tattoo of a circle on the inside of his left wrist. It was meant to represent the infinite pattern of life. Harry knew that he would eventually go back to Britain, but as a changed man. He knew that while some may welcome him back with open arms, others would resent his return. He also knew that his change would bring resentment from more people. Harry Potter was no longer going to be the happy little golden boy anymore. He also wasn't going to blindly follow people around either, doing exactly what they say.

Harry knocked on Emmeline's door the next morning.

"Sorry that I didn't show up last night. Paperwork took longer than I thought it would."

"It's okay Harry, listen, come inside, this is urgent, and I don't want unwanted ears to hear." Emmeline said, piquing Harry's curiosity.

"Okay." Harry said following Emmeline into the living room.

"This will probably sound crazy, and you probably won't forgive me and-"

"Emmeline get to the point."

"Sorry, okay. So I know that you are Harry Potter. However, Britain thinks that I am uncertain as to whether or not you are Harry. I have sent letters to Kingsley, Amelia, Severus, and Nymphadora. I have reason to believe Nymphadora is in LA, with Severus right behind behind."

"Fuck- this- shit- okay, um, do they know who exactly you think is Harry."

"Nymphadora,I suspect, may know."

"Well this is just fucking peachy."

"I'm sorry."

"Stuff it, Emmeline. You really don't care. You see I was finally fucking happy, until you came up and fucked it up. And now I have to leave again."

"Harry, listen, you don't have to leave. Let them find you, you are your own person, just say no to them. They can't make choices for you."

"Easier said than done, Emmeline. You really don't understand. I've gotta get going or I'm going to be late for class."

Harry left, and quietly closed the door. Emmeline would have the slam.

Harry was fuming. He knew Emmeline was right, he could just tell the Brits to stuff it up their asses. However, he knew the real reason he was gone to avoid the loss. If they had a conversation it would bring back all the pain. Harry was at a cross roads. Should he let them find him to tell them to stuff it, or should he run? He knew what the Gryffindor in him wanted to do. He didn't want to do what the Gryffindor part of him wanted to do though. He knew that that the Gryffindor part of him was going to win out though.

He sighed and went to his calculus class, sitting behind a man that reminded him strongly of Ron, though he knew it was impossible, since he was dead. Harry knew that he was never going to escape his problems. Maybe, just maybe he should stop running, and face the the music.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmeline sighed. She knew she had done the right thing in warning Harry. The ball was in his court now, it was up to him whether he runs ow whether he stays. Personally, Emmeline hoped that he stayed. She would love to see the fight between him and whoever came. She knew Harry had established a life for himself here now, he shouldn't have to leave that because Britain wants him back. Hell, they don't even need him. They _want_ him. Emmeline was regretting what she did, and promised herself to no longer help in the search, even though she had found him.

Emmeline fingered the chain around her neck. Lily Potter had given it to her right before she had gone into hiding. It was the last they ever saw of each other. Lily and Emmeline were friends throughout their Hogwarts careers. Emmeline remember the way Lily absolutely fawned over Harry. Lily would have wanted the best for Harry, and Emmeline decided it was high time she did her part in helping Lily's son. If events had gone differently, she may have been Aunt Emme. Harry had grown on Emmeline anyways, she vowed to do anything she could to help him.

Severus was pacing again.

"What is with you and that infernal pacing?" Minerva snapped.

"It helps me think."

"Severus, I have an idea, I just don't know how well you will like it."

Severus glared at Remus, but didn't stop his pacing.

"I have been made aware that you are an animagus, Severus. A black Persian cat to be precise." Severus then stopped abruptly, turned around and glared at Minerva.

"Yes," he said, barely above a whisper, "and your point is what, exactly?"

"We figured we could send you to LA, and you could befriend Harry as a cat."

"And risk his wrath when finds out I am his cat? Absolutely not, Minerva."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Minerva snapped right back.

Severus slumped in his seat. "No." He finally said after a few minutes of tense silence. "However, I do not like breaching Harry;s trust like that. It isn't fair to him. He will probably, if he comes to even like the cat, tell him secrets, that he would not want any of to know. Especially me. He hates me."

"Severus," Hermione said, "Harry does not hate you. I will not go into it, as it his to tell you."

"Which is exactly why I can go as a cat! He will tell the cat things that he would not tell me if he knew it was me."

"Severus, it is the only way. He would immediately recognize both mine and Minerva's animagi. And Remus does't have one." Hermione said.

"Fine. But I don't have to like this."

"We never said you did."

Harry sighed for about the tenth time that minute. He was sitting in a back corner of Jack's pub, trying to do his math homework. Having gone to Hogwarts put him behind in his muggle classes, which were definitely more important to him right now, even though he was working towards his NEWTs. He sighed again, still trying to do, what to muggle, would be a simple algebra problem. He went up to the bar to ask Thalia for help, since the bar was pretty empty.

"Thals," he said with a sing-song voice to the girl.

"What have I told about that name."

"Not to use it." He said laughing.

"I'm never going to get you stop am I?"

"Nope." He said, cheekily.

"Ugh. What do you need. I though you were dying over there with all the sighing you were doing."

"I'm struggling with my math, and I know it should be something simple, but with muggle education, or lack thereof, it's being quite problematic."

"It's okay, Harry, let me see where you are." He passed her the book and the attempts he made on it. She was appalled at the fact that he didn't know how to do that, Hogwarts should have had a class to teach some math. She didn't voice her opinion though, knowing his education, or lack thereof, in his words, tended to be a touchy subject.

"Okay, so first you need to get x by itself." Thalia spent two hours helping Harry, and that was how Jack found them when he walked in. He would have reprimanded them, but the pub was empty, Thalia was helping customers when the need arose, and he knew Harry needed the help in his college courses.

Emmeline came in a few minutes later, and smiled when she saw Harry sitting at the bar, doing his homework. Maybe, just maybe, Harry would stay in LA.

Severus glared at Minerva just one last time for good measure.

"Severus, stop glaring."

"I may not see you for months, I have got to get my share of glares in."

"Oh, Severus. I'm going to miss you."

"I may miss you as well." Severus replied. Minerva smiled, she that was the closest she would get to Severus admitting that he would miss.

"Okay, Severus, you better go before you miss the portkey."

"Bye, MInerva." Severus said right before he whisked away to a back alley in LA.

He had his wand and some cash on him, but that was it. He quickly transformed into his cat form and quickly looked for the pub that his was informed that Harry worked at. He prowled by the window and looked in. He saw a girl, no older 19, working behind the bar, a boy sitting at the counter seeming doing homework, and a man cooking in the back. The pub seemed empty otherwise.

"Thals!" The boy shouted to the girl who was cleaning the counter.

"Yes Potter?"

The two glared at each other for a minute before the boy relented.

"I am struggling with this concept for my chemistry class. Could explain it?"

"Sure." She said walking over, jumping over the counter, and sitting on the stool next to the boy, divulging into a conversation about chemistry.

Severus had come to the conclusion that the boy was Harry Potter. Which was surprising he didn't look like Harry. He had a few tattoos, his nose and ears were pierced with studs, and his hair was dyed blonde with blue tips and came just past his shoulders, tied back in a low pony tail. Also his clothes were strikingly different than what Harry used to wear. He had on tight black jeans, a clingy white tee shirt, a black leather jacket, and combat boots. He also had a pair of sunglasses hanging around the collar. He no longer had his trademark glasses. He instead either had contacts or corrective surgery, and his vivid green eyes had never been clearer. Severus honestly thought Harry looked really hot like that.

His attention was drawn when Harry got up and hugged the girl.

"Bye Thals. I'm not working tonight and I think I'm going go look over some of my NEWT material. Bye, Jack!" Harry yelled as he walked out the door.

So Harry was working on getting his NEWTs, that was the first any of Severus' comrades had heard of that. Severus was surprised when instead of disapparting, Harry walked. Severus quietly followed. Harry walked a few more blocks, before he walked to his small house. Harry unlocked the door and quickly went in. Severus, still in his cat form, went and sat on the front porch and took a nap, he tired much more quickly as a cat. He woke, judging by the position of the sun, an hour later. He decided it was time to put the plan in place and began scratching at the door.

Harry was about two thirds of the way through a chapter in his Potions text, when he head a cat scratching his door. He sighed and got up. This was a common occurrence, he grabbed some tuna, opened and went to see the cat. He was surprised when he saw a little black fur ball out there looking at him with large eyes. This guy seemed almost too little to be out there on his own.

Harry knelt down and picked the cat up. The cat growled at him, and tried to bite, but Harry, who seemed to know his way around cats quickly adjusted the cat in arms and walked into his dining room. He quickly got a damp washcloth to brush some dirt off the cat, and then got some tuna and milk for the cat and set it on the floor. Harry went to grab his Potions text and sat on the counter while the cat ate and drank. Harry was so engrossed in his text that didn't notice the cat was done until he began meowing at him loudly. Harry picked him up and put him in his lap and continued to read.

A little while later, Harry finished his chapter, and looked down at the cat in his lap. The cat looked at him tiredly.

"You need a name little guy? How bout Fuzzy?" The cat glared. "Okay, not Fuzzy. Shadow?" The cat then yawned and fell asleep in Harry's lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus, the cat quickly got used to his routine as a cat. Harry got up every morning at precisely 6:07, showered, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, fed the cat, and was out of the house by 7:23. He usually had some music in the background. Most of it was 1980's and 1990's music from muggle culture. Severus recognized it from Hogwarts, where students would often be singing it, quite poorly in the hallways. He had to admit that hearing it the way it should be wasn't bad. It was actually quite enjoyable. Harry would leave the music on for the cat. harry normally returned between 2:30 and 3:00, where for about two hours, Harry would study for his NEWTs. At 4:30, Harry would feed the cat and get ready for work. Then by 5:00, Harry would be gone to work the pub. Of course on the weekends, Harry would sleep in later and stayed in the house longer, but he still played his music.

Severus noted that while Harry had taken a liking to the cat, he hadn't divulged any information, about anything, to the cat. That had changed one night however, when Harry had bad nightmare.

Harry was twisting and turning in the bed, groaning. Shadow had heard and jumped on to the bed, started pawing at Harry, and meowing loudly, trying to wake Harry. Harry woke suddenly, his eyes seemed glazed like he was ready to start crying. He saw Shadow sitting on his bed, staring at him curiously. Harry saw the cat, and pulled him close to his chest.

"Thank you, Shadow." Harry mumbled, even though he knew that the cat could not understand him. "You are probably wondering that was all about."

Shadow stayed snuggled on Harry's lap, as Harry absentmindedly stroked his fur. Shadow purred contently.

"You see, when I was little my parents died. I was sent to live with my abusive relatives. They… well, they, um… my uncle, would… rape me. Starting when I first did accidental magic, when I was 9, or maybe 8. It didn't stop until I was 17, when I finally left that house. I have, um, never exactly told anyone you see. I'm scared to. The, uh, night terror was about that. I haven't had one in a while. But in the nightmare, my uncle turned in Voldemort. Even though Voldemort didn't do that, he still gives me nightmares. Almost all my friends are dead or incapacitated in some way, and its all my fault. I should have stopped Voldemort sooner, but I couldn't. I left England so that way nothing bad will happen there again." Harry said with tears in his eyes, once he had started talking he couldn't stop. Severus wanted nothing more than to revert back to human form and hug the boy. However he knew that Harry was vulnerable, and him turning human would completely break Harry's trust.

Harry then launched into the whole tale of the final battle, how Ron was killed by Voldemort right as Harry killed Voldemort. How Ginny died by Bellatrix's hands and Neville killing Bellatrix. Luna was oblivated by McNair. Harry felt better getting it all off of his chest, it was the first time he talks about anything. He talked about how Dumbledore had manipulated him and everyone for years. Dumbledore had known more than he had ever let on. He talked about how he knew Sirius was alive and how he wanted to kill him for leaving him in this mess. That was when Harry had an epiphany. Harry did exactly what Sirius did, left his remaining friends in a time of need.

"Oh Merlin, I did the same ting to Mione, and Nev, and Molly, and Remus, and Minerva, and Snape. I left them to deal with the aftermath all by themselves. I need to go back and apologize and oh, how am I going to do this?"

Harry talked the cat for a little while later until he fell asleep in a restless sleep.

Thalia immediately realized was wrong with Harry when he was ten minute late to work and seemed tired. He was never late to work.

"Sorry, Thals, I overslept." Harry said as sat on a stool and rested his heads on his arms.

"Harry, are you okay?" Thalia asked, letting the nickname slip.

"Yes."

"No you are not."

"I'm fine."

"Harry tell me what is wrong."

"It was a rough night. I decided to go back to England at least for a while."

"Why?" Jack said, walking out from the kitchen area.

"Well, I realized something last night. My godfather, Sirius Black, left me to deal with a war by myself. I came to resent him for it. Reckon I still do. I did the same thing to friends. Deal with the cleanup by themselves. I'm going to go back. Maybe permanently, maybe not. Who knows? All I know is that they need me. I'm, however, not changing myself for them. I'm still going to tell them to fuck off if they get on my nerves. No one is taking advantage of me again."

"I'm coming with you." Thalia said.

"You don't need to." Harry said to Thalia.

"Yet, I am. Harry, you are going to need support. I'm going as your friend."

"People will think we are dating."

"Neither of us are straight. I'm going, end of story."

"Fine. I'm going to get Emmeline to organize everything. I trust her to keep it quiet as possible. Jack, by the way, I'm sorry I'm leaving in the predicament of having to find new staff."

"Don't worry on it." Jack said, lost in thought. _Harry hates me._

That night found Thalia at Harry's apartment all packed, and helping Harry pack.

"What about the Fuzzball over there?" Thalia asked, jerking her head towards Shadow, who growled at her.

"I don't know. It's not safe to bring him back to Britain though any means of travel."

"Give him to your neighbor. The cat lady one."

"Yeah. I'll do that."

Harry never did give the cat to the cat lady, as the cat squirmed out of his arms as soon as stepped outside and ran down the street. Before Harry could see where he had gone.

Severus ran around the corner, into a dark alley. He then morphed back into himself and swiftly walked to Emmeline's apartment. She was aware of his departure, as he had be back at Hogwarts before Harry returned to Britain.

Emmeline quickly led him in and handed him the portkey, which was to drop him off at the Hogwarts gates. They had a quick discussion about Harry and the safest way to get him to Britain.

"I'll be in touch to let you know where he goes. I'll tell him to contact you. I promise. Go now, before _you_ miss _your_ portkey."

"Thank you, Emmeline. You were quite helpful."

Severus briskly walked up to his office, which he was surprised to see empty. He sat in his office chair and summoned some fire whiskey, he knew he was going to need it.

"Oh no you don't, Severus." Remus said from behind him.

"Why must you ruin everything."

"Listen, I have received word that Harry is returning. Your arrival proved that. You need to be sober to talk to him."

"Listen, you don't know what I do. We are _not_ telling Harry I was that cat. Not yet anyways. Everything relies on this. Spread the memo and leave me to my drink."

"I can spread the memo, but I will not leave with that. Not now. After we talk with him, i'll see if it warrants fire whiskey. If it does, I'll buy a fire whiskey to share."

"Be prepared." Severus sighed.

A few minutes later, Minerva, Hermione, Molly and Neville walked into the room.

"Is it true? He's coming back?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but, listen, he is not the same. He has tattoos, piercings, and has dyed his hair. He has a no nonsense attitude. Do _not_ , under any circumstances, push him. You will not like results. I promise they are not pretty." Severus then proceeded to answer questions, until dinner time, when they walked down to the Great Hall to dine with Filius, Ponoma, and the surviving Weasley Clan.

Harry was nervous and excited at the same time. He hadn't realized how much he missed Hermione until now. And Minerva, and Remus, and yes, even Snape. He hoped that now that the war was over, maybe he and Snape would be on good terms. He knew that Snape knew his mother, maybe he could tell him more about Lily.

"Harry, calm down." Thalia said,

"I'm trying, Thals."

" _Harry_." She hissed menacingly. They were walking down the street in muggle London. Harry led to The Leaky Cauldron, where they flood to Madam Rosemerta's in Hogsmeade. Harry was glad that no one recognized him so far.

He was humming some tune under his breath, when he stopped at the gates of Hogwarts.

"Okay, Thals, this is it. I can promise it will be eventful. It's almost dinner time, so by the time we get there, everyone should be in the Great Hall. I'm not sure who will be there. Probably Minerva, Hermione, and Snape. You've heard me mention them right?"

"Yes, Harry, we have gone over this a million times. 'Be on your best behavior, expect them to not like you right away, expect them to be pushy, expect some emotions.'" Thalia mocked.

"Okay, Thals, let's proceed."

Harry lead up the trail to the entrance hall, not running into anyone. Harry grabbed Thalia's wrist and gave her one more pointed look, before grabbing the door and, taking a deep breath, pulling it open.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus knew the second that Harry was on Hogwarts' property. Being the headmaster, he was keyed in to all the wards. He normally used his occlumency to block out feeling who was in the wards with so many people coming and going. However because there were so few people at Hogwarts currently, and because he wanted to know if Harry returned there, he let his shields down enough to feel if the shifted to allow Harry to enter. He also knew Harry was with someone else, probably that Thalia girl, assumed Severus. Severus did not those in the Great Hall know that Harry was on the property, he wanted to save their reactions for when Harry walked in.

He and Filius were having a delightful, and animated, conversation about use ordinary charms in defense. Severus and Filius were both quite enthusiastic about all the possibilities that neither of them had ever thought of before. Soon others had begun to join the conversation, talking about how transfiguration, arthimancy, potions, and even herbology could be used in defense. None of them noticed when the doors opened admitting two lithe figures.

 _Perfect._ Harry saw that they were all deeply engrossed in conversation. He quietly and quickly pulled Thalia into a shadowed corner. He then wordlessly cast a silencing spell around.

"I want to make a grand entrance. You stay here while I do this, I will call you over when I need you. Just watch and enjoy the show. This will be funny."

"Oh, it better be. I can't wait for this to happen."

Harry snuck to right outside the Great Hall doors. He adjusted his robes, which were a deep emerald to match his eyes, and when he walked, the billowed, and you could see different shades of green in them. He then used a wandless, nonverbal blasting hex to get them to swing open. He then strode purposefully toward the one circular table in the middle of the hall.

The hall was silent in shock. Even Severus. They all knew that this man was Harry, yet not.

Harry transfigured a napkin off the table into a chair. spun it around so the back was facing the table, and spread his legs on either side, sitting down, Severus on one side of him, Hermione on the other.

Severus was the first to recover. "Mr. Potter?"

"Why, yes Professor Snape? Or if the rumors are to be true, Headmaster?" Harry inquired politely. Everyone was surprised that he was being polite to Severus.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, the rumors are true. Now, if I may inquire, where have you been for the past couple of months?" Today was August 18, and the final battle had taken place on April 24.

"Oh, here and there, Headmaster Snape." Harry said, not disclosing anything, yet.

Hermione was the next to recover. "Harry!" She shrieked. She laughed herself at him with hug.

"Nice to see you too, Mione." Harry said in her ear.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." She said, crying, still hugging him.

"I won't Mione."

Hermione let him go.

"Do anyone of mind if I summon one of my friends to join us?" Harry said as everyone began to come out of their stupor. Severus gave a sharp nod.

Harry turned his head around to the corner Thalia was in. "Thals! You can come out now. Don't worry, they don't bite!" He shouted jovially across the hall.

"I"m not worried about them biting. And how many times have I told you to not call me Thals, Potter?"

"Oh, they may have been time 623. I've been counting." Harry then turned back to everyone, as Thalia sat on the empty seat between Minerva and Neville.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Thals, Thals this is Headmaster Snape, Professor Flitwick, my friend Neville, Professor McGongagall, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill Percy, George, Fred, Professor Sprout, and my best friend, Hermione." Harry said, pointing to everyone as he went a pound the table, and throwing his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Hi everyone. Just call me Thalia. Knucklehead over there thinks calling my Thals is funny."

"Nice to meet you Thalia. As Harry said I'm Hermione."

"Nice to meet you too, Hermione. Harry has told me all about you. Actually he has told me about all of you." Thalia said.

"Only good things, I hope." Hermione replied.

Thalia and Hermione both laughed at that. Hermione and Minerva switched seats a few minutes later so she could sit next to Thalia and talk without them yelling across the table to everyone.

Minerva leveled Harry with a glare when she sat in Hermione's chair. "I hope you have a very good reason for nearly giving me a heart attack, ."

"Of course not, Professor McGonagall. It was my stupid pride. I thought it was my fault. I didn't realize until recently that me blaming myself took away from those who sacrificed their lives for the war. And also that my departure was cowardly and similar to the one of Sirius Black. I do deeply apologize for causing you to worry."

"Oh, Mr. Potter, what are we going to do with you?"

"You can start by calling me Harry."

"Only if you call me Minerva."

"Okay, Minnie, I mean, Minerva." Harry said cheekily.

"Your father did the same thing when I gave him permission to call mme by my given name. Of course, your mother whacked him on the head."

Harry laughed. "I wish I knew more about her, I know so much about my dad."

"I couldn't help but overhear," Severus interrupted, "Mr. Potter, that you wish to know more about Lily. I can tell a lot about her before she was fifteen, as we had an argument after then that neither of us ever got over. If you would like, you can come to my office tomorrow morning after breakfast?"

"That would be great, sir." Harry said with a small smile.

"Oh, and for the love of Merlin, drop the sir, and call me Severus. _And don't even think about using some nickname_. You will not live long enough to regret it."

"I don't doubt it, Severus, but I must insist you call me Harry. And I _dare_ you to come up with a nickname for me."

"Of course, _Harpy_."

"Not good enough, Sev."

"I believe that _Stupid_ is a good name for you."

"Still not good enough, Sevvie."

"Harold."

"Sev'rus."

"Potty."

"Sneep."

"Tot."

"Snapey."

"If you two are quite done,' Thalia said, amused, as both Harry and Severus turned bright red, forgetting they had an audience. "I believe we have sort where Harry and I shall be staying."

"In the guest rooms of course." Severus said. "I believe I have a pile of paper work waiting for me on my desk."

"Bye Severus." Everyone mumbled.

Harry was relieved to fall onto his bed at the end of the day. After Severus left, comments about his hair, attire, piercings, and tattoos began.

Even though he had on robes, he still had his new clothes on under. His hair was still blonde, but he dyed the ends green, and his latest tattoo was on his opposite wrist that said, "Listen to your heart…" were all visible.

"Harry, dear," Molly had said, "why do you have all those tattoos and piercings?"

"Because thats what I want."

"You shouldn't do that to yourself."

"I'll do whatever I fucking please." And with that Harry stormed out of the Great Hall, Thalia and Hermione hot on his heels.

Molly was upset with Harry's language. Minerva was in the middle, Severus had warned them about annoying Harry, but Harry did swear at Molly.

Harry had stalked up to Severus's office. He then proceeded to slam the door and drop himself in one of the chairs.

"If she makes one more fucking comment about me, I swear to Merlin I will kill her and anyone in my way."

"And who would that be, Harry?"

"Molly fucking Weasley."

"Ah. I'll talk to her for you, now Harry, did anyone show you where you will be staying?"

"No, I sorta stormed out of the Great Hall. I think I shocked Minerva with language. I should probably apologize to her later."

"Yes, she would appreciate that. Now, if you don't mind, I can show you your rooms?"

"Thanks, Severus. I'm sorry to bother you, I know you are busy. I just didn't know where I was staying and didn't feel like going back to the Great Hall after that scene."

"It's okay, I understand how it is. Now follow me, I'll show you where you are staying." Severus said getting up from behind his desk, "Besides, I need the distraction."

"Okay, lead the way."

Hermione and Thalia lost Harry as he ran through corridors, he was just so much faster than either of them.

"Do you think he's okay? I just got him back."

"He just needs time to cool off, Mione. He had expected something like this. We both know he has a temper, by the morning he'll be fine and apologizing to everyone. Except maybe Mrs. Weasley, he'll expect her to apologize first."

"I just don't want to lose him again."

"Mione, trust me, by morning he'll be okay."

"Okay, let me show you your rooms are for the night. Maybe we'll run into Harry."

"Okay, lead the way Mione."

"So," Harry said, as they walked down the stairs from the Headmaster's office, "Headmaster now?"

Severus sighed, "Yes. When I tried to let Minerva have it she said that I deserve more than her. She knew Hogwarts was my first home, and that I hate teaching. This way I can stay here."

"So you too?"

"Pardon?"

"Hogwarts was the first place I called home."

"Oh, I'm sorry your life was like that."

"Its all behind me now."

"Harry, nothing like that is ever 'behind you,' Trust me. I know."

"You're probably right, I haven't been dwelling on it, probably after things settle down, it will affect me more."

"Harry, if you ever need someone to talk here, I'll be here."

"Thanks, why are you being so civil?"

"I had to be mean to keep my cover. I don't have a cover to keep anymore, I can be civil toward you now. Besides, you seem like a good friend."

"Severus, I am a terrible friend. I have a bunch of baggage and I just left my friends behind without telling them anything. What kind of friend is that?"

"Harry, no one is perfect. You needed time to yourself, especially after that battle, I completely understand why you left."

"Thank you, Severus, honestly. It means a lot."

"No problem, these here are your rooms, you can set a passcode."

"Thank you. See you at breakfast?"

"Yes. Breakfast is at 9."

"Okay see you then. Have fun with your paperwork!"

"I won't. Bye."

"Bye."

That night Severus summoned Molly, Minerva, Remus, And Hermione to his office.

"Which one of you wants to tell me why Mr. Potter came to office earlier, very upset?"

No one said anything.

"Well, I'll tell you all something. He did not take well to Molly reprimanding him about his tattoos and piercings. Did I not warn all of you? Do I have to babysit all of you?"

"No, but Thalia and I did try to run after him, and calm him down. We weren't fast enough, we didn't know where he had gone."

"Thank you, Hermione. Now I want all of you to listen, and listen carefully, Harry is in a fragile state of mind and the slightest thing can set him off. I have viable reason to believe he is depressed. You guys reprimanding him will not help! I don't want to hear about another incident. You all are dismissed."

Everyone left, except for Hermione.

"Severus, I don't know why Harry came running to you, but don't abuse his friendship. It's valuable."

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Granger. Now I believe I said you were dismissed."

"Yes, I'm going."

As soon as she was gone, Severus placed his head in his hands. He knew that this was going to be a rocky couple of days. Especially now that Harry had had a temper tantrum because Severus knew everyone was going to be walking on eggshells around him, and that will only make Harry angrier.

Severus was not looking to breakfast in the morning, especially since he was stuck in the middle.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sighed for the thousandth time that morning, and he wasn't even at breakfast yet. He was trying to figure out what robes to wear. He had black jeans on with combat boots and a purple silk shirt. He was going between a simple red robe and a simple purple robe. In the end, he decided on the red robe.

He pulled his hair back at the nape of his neck and used a purple leather strap to keep it there. He then walked to the Great Hall. Once he got to the doors he sighed, he knew that people were in there, as he heard talking. He pushed the doors open, and kept his face expressionless as he strode to the table, robes billowing.

He sat between Severus and Minerva.

"Good morning, Severus, Minnie. Minnie, I would like apologize for my use of vulgar language last night, it was rude and disrespectful. I wasn't thinking."

"Oh, Harry. It's okay, you are a teenager, I expect it."

"That's no excuse."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

"Thanks Minnie."

"I would tell you not to call me that, but between me and you, I know you will still call me Minnie."

Harry just winked and feel into conversation with Severus on the other side of him. They dicussed varying topics, staying away from last night and the war. Mostly Harry's mother.

"So one time, Lily and decided to prank Petunia. We transfigured a bouquet of flowers that her boyfriend had given her into some sorta flower she hated-"

"Was it petunias, she loathes those?"

"I think it may have been. It was quite hilarious the way she shrieked." Severus said through laughter. Harry started laughing too. The rest of the table looked at them oddly, never would have they have thought they would see the dungeon bat, Severus Snape, and the boy who lived laughing together. No one knew what they were laughing about, but they knew they were laughing.

Harry and Severus couldn't stop laughing, every time one of them would stop, they'd look at the other and start laughing all over again.

"Why did I never think of that?"

Severus just laughed harder.

"Did you get in trouble for underage magic?"

"Just a note from the ministry saying to not do it again."

"I would have given anything to see that."

"I'll show the pensieve memory later."

"Thanks Severus. I certainly feel much happier than I did this morning." Harry said, with a whisper in Severus's ear.

"I'm glad, Harry. Now I do believe we have a meeting in my office?"

"Why, yes, yes we do, Sev." Harry said, jumping up and running from his seat.

"Potter!" Severus shouted, running after him. Severus caught up to Harry and quickly knocked his hand against the back of Harry's head. Harry laughed and shoulder bumped him. Severus responded with laughter. The two proceeded to walk out, laughing together.

"Who would have thought?" Minerva said, watching the two leave. Harry and Severus seemed to trust each other a lot.

"Certainly not me." Remus replied, a bit jealous that Harry was spending more time with Severus than himself.

"Remus, don't get jealous. I think you somehow remind him of Sirius and Harry can't deal with that. I know its not your fault, but Harry needs this. You and I both know Harry is depressed he needs out support, and that's what Severus is giving. That's why is drawn to him." Hermione said.

"Harry certainly doesn't look depressed."

"Listen pal, I just met you last night, but I've known Harry for a couple of months. He is depressed. Today seems to be a good day for him. On a bad day, we'll be lucky to get him out of bed. He hasn't had one recently. However, if this attitude keeps up, he will. Trust me, Lupin, you don't want that. If being with Severus helps, then let him be with Severus, he will come to when he is ready. Trust me."

"Listen, Thalia, I've known him since his third year. I would know if he's depressed. He's not."

"Damn it, Lupin. Just because someone is depressed doesn't mean that he can't have good days. I'm sorry, I need to go." Thalia said, storming out.

"Remus, Thalia, is right." Hermione said, "The way he blew up at Molly last night is proof. Sudden mood changes. He was fine. Be careful, it's for your own good." Hermione said, leaving.

Remus left after that.

Minerva looked over to the Weasley's, "That was interesting."

"I can't believe he was laughing with Severus, that was certainly shocking." Arthur said.

"That it was, do you think he will forgive me, he didn't so much as acknowledge my presence?"

"Molly, you need to apologize to him. He won't just forgive you. He's not the same person that left. He is more independent and such, he won't let people walk all over him." Minerva said.

"Thanks, Minerva, I needed to hear that."

Severus and Harry had just finished talking about Lily, and decided to head down to lunch.

"You know, Sev, I had a nice morning today. It was the first time I've laughed like that in while."

"Thanks, I think. Oh, and Potter, don't call me Sev again."

"Why ever not?"

"You are too much to handle."

"Thanks, I know." Harry said with a mock bow.

"You're something else."

"America does that to one."

"Yes, I can imagine. So that friend of yours, Thalia, is there anything going on between you two?"

"Nope, just friends. Besides neither of swing that way. I think Thalia likes Hermione."

"You're not straight?" By now the two of them had walked in the Great Hall, and were making their way to their seats. It was empty as it was after 1:00.

"Nope. I'm not. Of course, having Voldemort delayed that realization."

"Voldemort delayed your realization?"

"Of course. How is one to realize they are not straight with a war going on, knowing you are the only able to defeat him?"

"I cede. Of course I don't believe in that prophecy anyways."

"It was completed when I was an infant. Anyone could have defeated him."

"Honestly, I believe that's true."

"Severus. If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose to stay?" Harry said, with a raised eyebrow.

Severus knew the real question, why did you stay with the Death Eaters?

"I was manipulated."

"I figured as much."

"Yes, yes. Powers of persuasion. And threats."

"Both do nicely."

"That they do. That they do. What are your plans for this afternoon?"

"Probably study for my NEWTs or look through my muggle textbooks. In America I picked up some classes at a local college. I'll probably find one near to here to continue my studies."

"You've been studying for your NEWTs?" Severus asked, even though he knew.

"Yes, I am about halfway through the books. And the semester at DeVry ended last week, so now have more time."

"How many classes were you taking?"

"Five, a basic math, science, technology, world history, and english."

"So you were taking five classes and studying for what NEWTs?"

"Defense, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, History and Care of Magical Creatures."

"I can help you, and I'm sure the others will be willing to help. When do plan on taking them?"

"As soon as possible. Probably in October."

"You should set some dates with the Ministry about that."

"Not yet."

"Okay. What do you plan to do once you get that done?"

"I'm not sure what field I want to go into yet, definitely not Aurors or the ministry. Possibly teaching, or a muggle field."

"Teaching?"

"Yeah, when we formed the underground Defense Association when Umbridge was here, I loved to teaching."

"Let me check into that for you. The Defense post isn't filled yet."

"Severus, I wouldn't be ready for it yet."

"You wouldn't be alone. You can teach, and I'll assist. I can't keep the job empty because you may want it later."

"Can I think on it and let you know in a few days?"

"No rush. Now why don't you go get some of your books and bring them down. I'll help you study."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Harry returned a few minutes later with his Defense and Potions books. He had multiple books for each subject.

"Okay, let's go through what you've done so far in Defense since that is your best subject. Actually, have you done any practicals?"

"No, I haven't."

"Let's mock duel and see where you're at."

"Okay."

"No spells that can cause permanent damage. We are aiming to unarm, not hurt. All nonverbal."

"Okay."

They pushed the table to the side of the Great Hall, set up some temporary wards, to protect damage to the Great Hall.

Harry and Severus bowed a each took the designated amount of steps, turned around, and began firing.

Minerva was the first to walk by and see the duel. Spells were flying so fast she was unable to keep track. She saw the wide smiles on both of their faces and decided to stand and watch it take place. Both of them needed this.

Thalia, Hermione, and Neville were the next to arrive. Thalia knew Harry was powerful, but not that powerful. Hermione was in amazement, she hadn't seen Harry duel before. Neville was impressed, he hadn't seen anything quite like that before.

Remus, Filius, and Ponoma happened upon it next. Spells were flying even faster, sweat was dripping down both of their faces, and everything was still nonverbal. Remus and Filius knew that they duel would probably end in exhaustion. Ponoma's head was snapping back and forth trying to keep track of the spells, but gave.

The Weasley clan arrived next. None of them could believe it. Harry was much more powerful than they had thought. Bill was impressed, he knew it took a lot of stamina and power to keep up with Severus.

All of them knew that dinner could wait, they wanted to see this.

Harry was exhilarated. He missed this. Spells were flying so fast, he didn't think his shield would hold up. What Severus didn't know was that the shield was nonverbal, and wandless.

Severus was getting tired, but he knew Harry was too.

Harry watched as his one spelled narrowly missed Severus and immediately knew his shield had fallen. He took advantage of that, he sent three consecutive spells at Severus, disarming, binding and silencing him.

Harry went over undid the spells and helped Severus up.

"You are a decent opponent. I believe you will pass that NEWT with the highest grade ever."

"Thanks, I had fun. Let's eat now."

"Well done, fellows." Filius said cheerfully as he levitated the table back.

"Extremely so." Minerva said.

Harry and Severus blushed under the praise. Still drenched in sweat, they sat down. Harry cleared his books off the table and put them under his chair. Then food popped up and the table. Harry and Severus started shoveling food into the mouths at an alarming rate.

"Slow down, you guys are going to choke yourselves." Hermione said.

Harry and Severus did not dignify that with a response, or slow down.

After he finished, Harry excused himself to shower. Severus followed suit. As soon as they were gone, comments about the duel began.

"That duel was impressive, best I had ever seen actually."

"And all nonverbal."

"Both had wandless shields up."

"I'm astonished."

Harry felt great. He had just showered, and was sitting on the couch in his rooms. That was the first time he had done real magic like that since he had left. Sure, he did simple things like summoning charms and such, but nothing that required that much power. It was liberating.

He decided to go to try reading his Potions book for a while. He tucked his feet under him, and began to read. He soon fell asleep.

That is how Thalia found him about an hour later. She went to his room and grabbed a blanket to cover him with. She removed the book hands and covered him before turning out the lights and going back to her own rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Harry was the first in the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat there eating breakfast as he was reading in Potions book. He had a highlighter, a pen, and some paper in front of him for note taking. He was highlighting in his book as well.

Remus and Minerva walked into together and watched as Harry studied hard.

"He was never that studious, was is he studying for?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, but it must be important."

"He is right here you know?" Harry shouted from his never, never looking up, and ferociously scribbling something down. He then packed his stuff up and walked past them. "He is also done, so feel free to talk all you want about him."

Harry went out to some trees by the lake, in a little alcove. He sat on the side where no one could see him if they were looking for him. He was angry. who did they think they were talking about him like that? They wouldn't have been that studious if Voldemort was in their heads. He sighed and went back to his studying.

It was a few hours later when his stomach grumbled and he knew it was lunch time.

"Winky?" He called.

A tiny house elf appeared, and bowed. "What cans I do for Master?"

"Can you please get me a grilled cheese sandwich with tomatoes?"

"Of course, Winkys will be back shortly."

"Thank you, Winky." Harry said as she disappeared. He went back to studying his Potions. She returned and placed the sandwich by his pile of papers, never interrupting him. Harry ate the sandwich as he continued to study.

When Severus arrived at breakfast, everyone was there, except for Harry, which was odd. Severus waited a few more minutes before saying anything.

"Where is Harry?" He asked, looking at everyone. Minerva and Remus blushed ever so slightly, but enough for Severus to catch it.

"What did you two do?" He hissed. Neither answered until he asked again.

"He was sitting here studying, for what, we don't know. Anyways, we made a comment about how he was never that studious. He had books and papers all over the table. Neither of us had ever seen him like that. So, he heard us, got mad and stormed out." Remus said.

Severus sighed, "Do you know where he went?"

"No."

"I'm going to go look for him." Severus said getting up.

"Wait," Thalia interjected, "leave him for now. He needs time to cool off. If doesn't come to lunch, then we can look for him."

"I'm trusting you this, Thalia."

"Thank you, sir."

Severus was getting worried, lunch had come and past and Harry did not show up. He began to look for Harry. Severus scrounged the Astronomy Tower, the Owlery, Gryffindor Tower, and was now heading outside. Severus looked in all the places he would go to if he wanted solitude. Severus went his favorite alcove by the lake. The view was great, and it hid you from view if you didn't want to be found.

Severus was not surprised that is where he found Harry, caught up in his work. Severus sat down on the ground, next to him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Sev."

"No you aren't. If you were, you would be sitting here, ignoring everyone's existence. Want to talk about it?"

"No." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Harry, bottling everything up is not good for you."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's stupid, anyways."

"Harry, it's not stupid if it is bothering you."

"I don't like people talking about me when I'm in a room, yet not actually talking to me."

"Is there a reason?"

"There is."

"Care to elaborate?"

Harry sighed, and closed his book. "Not really, but you aren't going to let this go. And I need to talk about it might help."

"I won't push you, if that's what you mean."

"No, I, well, I don't want to talk about it. I reckon it will help me though. And, I, I trust you. A lot."

"Okay. I'll listen."

"Okay, when I was about 8 or 9, I first did accidental magic. And, yes, I know that that is late. Anyways, my uncle caught me, beat me, and told me the next time I did I would get worse. Of course, one cannot control accidental magic, and it happened again. He saw me and was livid. Told me he was going to kill me, I would have preferred it. He, he- dammit, I he-"

"Raped you?"

Harry looked up, shocked. His eyes were red rimmed and he was crying.

"How do you know?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Harry, my child wasn't all peaches and cream. In fact it was very similar to yours, and this just another thing we have in common now."

"When did it stop for you?"

"When I was about 15."

"Lucky. It didn't stop for me until I moved out. Even the day I moved out, he did it."

"Oh, Harry." Severus said to the crying teenager, pulling him closer to him and rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder. "I wish I had done more to help you."

"Albus fucking perfect Dumbledore would have stopped you."

Severus suddenly had a horrifying thought. "Did, did he know?"

Harry nodded. "He encouraged Veron actually. That is why I hate people talking about me I'm in the room, thats, thats what they would do. I hated it. So much Severus. I can't stand the way everyone hero worships that bastard. That's part of the reason I left."

"Harry, no one here wants to hurt you. I don't, Thalia, Hermione, Remus, Minerva, no one wants you hurt."

"I want believe that Severus, so desperately, but I can't."

"Would you believe me, if I could guarantee you protection."

Harry shrugged.

"Harry, I am going to look into some means of protection, so you can trust us. Okay?"

"Okay, Sev, I would like that."

They sat in silence for a while after that, Harry with his head on Severus's shoulder, and Severus with his arm around Harry, rubbing circles, absentmindely, on Harry's shoulder.

Harry fell asleep like that.

Severus was going to look into everything to find the best way he could protect Harry. He wanted to see the boy prosper, and if he kept up like this, Harry would anything but prosper. This information must be eating at him. Severus was happy Harry had told him more than he told the cat, but he was still scared about Harry's reaction, especially since Harry had become his friend, he had something to lose now. And it was terrifying.

That night at dinner, when Thalia arrived, she saw everyone was there, except for Harry and Severus.

"Has anyone seen Severus or Harry?"

Everyone replied in the negative.

"I hope Severus has found Harry, for both of their sakes." Thalia said.

No one said much else at dinner. Thalia was the last to leave hoping that maybe Severus and Harry were waiting for the Great Hall to be mostly empty before going in. Thalia kew that Minerva and Remus talking about Harry like that was going to bother Harry, even it were praise. She knew that people talking about him in a room without acknowledging him set him off, in an extremely odd way. She hoped Severus could figure out why. She knew that neither of them had realized their true feelings yet, and when they did, it would either be a good thing or an awful thing. She was hoping for the former. Both Harry and Severus need happiness more than anything.

Severus woke Harry up an hour after he fell asleep and helped him pack up his books.

"Let's go my office, for a late dinner. You weren't at lunch, so I'm assuming you didn't eat."

"Wink brought me a sandwich."

"Okay, that's good. Come on, you need to eat, and get cleaned up. I know a secret path, that no one will see us if we take."

Harry nodded, and motioned or Severus to lead the way.

Once they got to Severus's office, Severus took them to his living chambers. Harry went to the bathroom and washed his face, while Severus ordered dinner.

"Severus, I wanted to say thanks. You didn't have to do that for me, especially considering our past."

"Harry, our past is exactly that, past. We are friends now, and that means I help you when you need it, listen when you need it, and be a shoulder to cry on when you need it. Okay? I'm going to do everything in power to help you."

"Sev, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you."

"Harry, you don't have to thank me."

"Severus, just let me thank you. Please."

"Fine. You're welcome."

"See. Was that so hard?"

"Yes, yes it was."

Harry laughed. "You're impossible."

"Yes, and I pride myself on it."

"You would."

They retired to the couch and just talked. They has started on opposite sides of the couch but slowly, Harry scooted closer to Severus and leaned on Severus's shoulder. Severus was shocked at first, but put his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him closer. Harry fell asleep like that. Severus picked up a book and began to read.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus woke the next morning with a stiff neck. And back. And an odd weight on his side. He turned his head slowly and saw that Harry was still asleep, cuddled into his side.

"Harry," Severus said, gently shaking him, "wake up."

"No." Harry mumbled, burrowing deeper in to Severus's side.

"Yes, we need to go to breakfast."

"No we don't." Harry said, still burrowed in Severus's side.

"Harry, come on. You need to eat."

"Fine." Harry said, making no effort to move.

"That means you have to get up."

"I'm working on that." Harry said, slowly getting up.

"Why don't go shower, its the first door on the left down the hall?"

"What bout you?"

"I have a shower off my bedroom."

"And clothes?"

"I have some you wear, shrink them to fit. I'll go get them for you and then you can shower." Severus said, getting off the couch.

He went to his room and returned a few minutes later with a pair of black jeans and a white tee shirt.

"Thanks Sev, what about robes though?"

"You don't need robes. Only a few of us have been wearing robes."

"Okay thanks."

The two parted ways to shower.

Thalia was sitting at in Great Hall with Hermione and all the others, except Harry and Severus when the Daily Prophet arrived.

Hermione eyes when wide when she saw the headline: SIRIUS BLACK MAKES AN APPEARANCE!

Thalia started reading over Hermione's shoulder.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed. "Harry is going to kill him."

"Why?" Hermione asked, still reading the article, the others listening carefully.

"Jack Poindexter. Harry's boss at the pub in LA. He was like an uncle to Harry, Harry trusted him and he was lying to Harry."

It was that moment Harry and Severus walked in, their hair still damp from their early morning showers. Harry was wearing the outfit Severus gave him with his white Converse , and Severus was dressed similarly, he had on grey jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and black combat boots.

They were talking quietly and Harry was laughing.

They sat down at the table and Harry instantly knew something was wrong.

"Okay, what are you hiding from me now?"

Thalia wordlessly handed the paper over. She watched Harry's varying facial expressions.

"That fucking two faced scheming bastard. That utter asshole. I am going slowly kill him, and then bring him back just to kill him again. I fucking hate him."

Harry got ready to storm out, when Severus grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"No, you are going to eat. And then we shall discuss rationally without that deplorable language of yours."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Harry sneered pulling his wrist out of Severus's grasp, and storming out.

Severus got up and ran after him, with Thalia, Hermione, and Remus hot in his heels. "Potter, if you want to live another day, you will stop running and discuss this rationally."

"What would you know about that Snape? He fucking lied to my face, I'm pissed. I want to kill him."

"Harry, being irrational about this will not help."

Harry sighed, deflating, "I know, Sev. It's habit, it's what I've had to do to survive."

Severus pulled Harry into his arms, and by now, Thalia, Hermione, and caught up. They were all surprised to find Harry crying into Severus's shoulder.

"I know, Harry. Believe me, I know, but that's not going help now. He can't hurt you now, he can't come here. I promise."

"I want to believe you so badly, Sev. But I can't. You know why."

"Harry, I'll adjust the wards so Sirius can't get in."

"Hasn't stopped him before." Harry was still clinging to Severus.

"Harry, you have to trust me."

Harry sharply pulled away from Severus. "You fucking know why I can't trust anyone. We had this discussion yesterday. Are you trying to ridicule me?"

"No, Harry, I'm-"

"I don't want your half assed excuses." And with that, Harry stormed by, pushing through Thalia, Hermione, and Remus.

Remus was the first to recover and ran after Harry.

He found Harry sitting atop the astronomy tower. Crying. Remus lowered himself next to Harry and started talking.

"Hey pup, I haven't seen much of you since you came back."

"I was busy."

"So I heard you were studying for your NEWTs."

"Yup."

"Pup, I don't know what you told Severus yesterday, but seemed pretty broken up that you don't trust him."

"I don't want to talk about him. If you don't have anything else to say, I'm going to have ask you to leave."

"Okay, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to offend you. I was impressed actually."

"Don't apologize. Remus, I overreacted. It's no big deal."

"It's big deal if avoid me for a whole day."

"You didn't mean to offend me. I overreacted."

"Still, I want you know I won't do it again."

"Okay."

They sat in silence overlooking the Hogwarts grounds.

"Harry?"

"Yes Remus?"

"I missed you when you were gone."

"I missed you to. I'm sorry I wasn't in touch."

"It's okay. I understand why you did it."

"You don't know all of it, but I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, pup."

"Thanks, Remus, it means so much more to me than you could ever know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I mean, it's nothing against you, I just, I think I have trust issues. And its hard to talk about."

"But you told Severus."

"Because he pulled it out of me. After he told me something personal, that I could connect to."

"Still, you always hated him before."

"Jealousy does bot become you, Remus." Harry hissed, storming off. He stormed passed Minerva, Molly and Filius at one point, and Remus was running in pursue pf Harry.

Harry ran into his quarters and locked it with every spell he could think of. He then went his couch and grabbed one of his textbooks and started reading it. He didn't stop for lunch or dinner. He put up a silencing spell when people wouldn't leave him alone. He fell asleep on the couch with his nose in a book.

Severus was upset. He didn't mean to set Harry off. He didn't even understand what exactly set Harry off. He followed Remus, but saw Remus talking with Harry, so decided not to bother Harry. He stayed in the shadows and watched their conversation. He inwardly flinched when he heard what Remus said to Harry about trusting himself. He saw Harry run past Harry and knew Remus screwed himself. Again. He waited until Remus ran after Harry, and then he slowly got up and walked to office. Minerva, Molly, and Filius came to his office a few moments later.

"Is Harry still upset about Sirius? We saw him run by, with Remus running after him." Molly said.

"I don't know." Severus sighed. "We got into a disagreement and he ran away from me. "I trust the wolf said something to upset Harry some more."

"Why is Harry upset with you?" Minerva asked.

"I don't want to betray his trust, so therefore I will not talk about it."

"Okay, Severus, but we are trusting you to fix this. And soon." Minerva said.

"I'll do what I can. I offered him the defense post. I figured it might be good for him to have a job. A sense of purpose."

"What did he say?" Filius asked.

"He needs time to think on it. I don't want him to know I told you. If needs advice he will come to one of you, I suspect and ask. Act surprised."

"Of course, Severus." They all said.

"Do you need anything else?" Severus asked, and they all recognized the dismissal. They quickly left and Severus began to work on some paperwork with the reenrolling students.

Remus tried knocking on Harry's door but knew it was futile. He knew by now that Harry probably had a silencing charm up. He sighed and walked back to his rooms. He washed his face and then went up to the Great Hall for dinner as he had missed lunch.

Thalia didn't whether to glare at Severus or Remus. So she decided to do both at dinner that night.

"Thalia, stop glaring at Severus." Hermione hissed in her ear.

"Why?" Thalia said turning to her.

"Because Severus and Harry was a misunderstanding. Can't you see how miserable Severus is. Remus screwed up his second chance. Harry will be madder at him. Glare at Remus."

Thalia laughed and then leveled her glare at Remus.

She noted that Severus was just pushing the food around on his plate and not really eating it. Remus seemed to be just as bad.

Harry didn't show up to dinner that night.

Sirius Black was walking around Hogsmeade, trying to find a way into Hogwarts. He had tried multiple ways, but the wards were not letting him in. He knew he had to explain to Harry and knew that Harry had already seen the Prophet and was probably very pissed. He did not envy the occupants in the castle.

Sirius tried slipping through where the wards were weakest, and failed. He would write a letter to Remus, maybe Remus could help him get in.

Harry woke the next morning with a piece of paper stuck to his face. He looked at the time and realized it was 10. After breakfast then. He also realized that Severus had some how figured out a way to return his clothed, as they were sitting there neatly folded.

There was a letter atop the pile.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm sorry I offended you. That was not my intention, I just wanted you to trust me. I realize it is hard to trust people, especially those you have hated for years. I had my house elf, Giselle, bring you your clothing back. Do not worry about the clothing I gave you, you can have it. If you need anything you can call for Giselle._

 _Missing you,_

 _Severus_

Harry realized it must have been hard for the man to apologize and he knew the man didn't mean to offend him. Harry put the letter down and went to shower.

"Giselle?" Harry called after taking his shower.

"Yes?" The little elf asked.

"Bring Severus down here, if he wishes."

"Yes sir." The elf said before popping away.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus was miserable. He went to breakfast, and Harry still hadn't shown up. He had hoped that maybe by now Harry would have forgiven him.

He ate breakfast without acknowledging anyone and went back to office. He decided he needed a distraction, and decided to work on some of his paperwork.

"Severus," The portrait of Albus said, "its's not good to throw yourself into your work like that."

"I don't want to hear from you." Severus sneered, casting a silencing charm in the direction of Albus's portrait.

He worked for about another hour until Giselle popped in.

"Master Severus sir?"

"Yes, Giselle?" Severus said looking up at Giselle. It was not often she interrupted his work.

"Harry Potter summoned me, and asked me to bring you to him."

"Very well. Just a moment, I need to finish this thought." Severus said.

Giselle waited patiently and then when Severus was ready, popped Severus to Harry's quarters.

"Thank you, Giselle." He heard Harry say, and quickly snapped his neck around to see Harry there. He was wearing purple sweatpants, low in his hips, and was shirtless. His hair was damp from the shower. Severus noticed all of Harry's tattoos. The ones on either wrist, the quite and moon, the lily up his arm, and the anchor on his back.

"Harry-"

"Severus-"

They both started talking at the same time. Harry gestured for Severus to start talking.

"I didn't mean to offend you yesterday."

"You really didn't. I was already upset and I over reacted to a harmless comment, that normally wouldn't've bothered me. I don't why it did."

"Harry, its okay. I understand overreacting, trust me."

Harry smiled softly. "All's forgiven then?"

"I think it should be me asking you that." Severus chuckled.

"Then yes."

"Come on. I want you to meet some of the new teachers. They are coming in later today. It's the first staff meeting of the year."

"I was wondering something, Sev. You offered me Defense, but what about Remus?"

"He had taken it, but then he started living here again, and decided he wasn't ready for it."

"Ah."

"Yes. Go put on a shirt and some trainers."

"No, if I'm meeting potential coworkers, I have to look presentable."

"Fine. Make it hasty."

Harry went to his room and found some presentable clothes. He found black dress pants, a blue dress shirt, a silver tie, and some silver robes. He put on black dragonhide boots. He used magic to make his hair go back to its normal color. He kept it long though. When it's long, it has slight waves. He tied it at the nape of his neck with a blue tie, and then walked back out to his living room.

"Is this okay?"

"Presentable." Severus said, though he was secretly impressed.

Severus and Harry strode purposefully through the halls.

"Sev?"

"Hmm?"

"I've decided I want the job."

"Great, we can do all the paperwork after the meeting."

"Okay." The two walked into the staff room and were the first two there. Severus sat at the head, with Harry on his left. Filius walked in next and sat on Severus's right, Daphne Greengrass, Charlie Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, and Penelope Clearwater all walked in next. Ponoma, Septima, and Aurora arrived next. Sybil Trelawny was the last to arrive.

"Now that you all have arrived," Severus began, "I would introduce everyone." He went around and stated everyone's job.

"As you can see we are down a Deputy Headmaster, and I want everyone's opinion in this decision," Severus said, "as the Deputy works closely with fellow staff."

"I say we give it to Harry." Filius said instantly.

Everyone instantly agreed, and Harry was speechless.

"But I'm new, and have never done this-"

"Nonsense," Daphne said, "you may have Gryffindor and me Slytherin, yet you were never not nice to me. You ran the DA in fifth year. You are dedicated and compassionate."

"I agree," Charlie said, "you are dedicated. That's what this post needs."

"You aren't going to take no for answer are you?" Harry said.

"Correct."

Harry sighed.

"Where was Minnie?"

"Minerva retired you blockhead."

"Then why has she been in the castle, Sev?"

"Helping me adjust to this."

"Ah. What about Hagrid?"

"Got a job at a dragon reserve?"

"Hooch?"

"Retired."

"Where's Pomfrey been?"

"Vacation. And before you ask, she is returning tomorrow. Are you quite done interrogating me?"

"Never, Sev. Thank you for the job."

"Hmmpf."

"Can we go out to celebrate? Its time the magical world knows I am back."

"Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, let me finish your application and give you paperwork regarding your new jobs."

"Thanks Sev."

As Harry and Severus approached the Hogwarts Gates, Harry had an idea.

"Hey, Sev? You know how the wizarding world has yet to know of my reappearance?"

"Yes?"

"Well, don't you think going to the Three Broomsticks might be a bad idea with all the press?"

"And what you suggest?"

"Pizza. In muggle London."

"We'll need to change." Severus said, looking down at their robes.

Harry wordlessly and wandlessly transfigured their robes into muggle suit coats.

"No we don't." Harry said cheekily.

"Did you do that wordlessly and wandlessly?"

"Possibly."

"You are something else." By now they had reached the apparition barrier. "You are going to have to side long apparate me."

"That's fine, Sev." Harry said, grabbing Severus's arm and apparating them.

"Follow me, Sev." Harry said as soon as they landed, grabbing Severus's wrist and pulling him along.

Severus smiled amusedly as Harry dragged him through the streets of London until they happened upon a little pizza shack.

"My favorite!" Harry said, pulling Severus in, and to a little booth in the back.

A waiter came over and took their drink orders.

"Water, really Sev? We a celebrating!"

"Water is perfectly fine."

"I cede. But I'm ordering the pizza."

"Fine."

Harry order a pizza with extra cheese a light pepperoni on it.

"So, what exactly does my duty as Deputy entail?"

"We decide on how we want to split the role together. As Headmaster, I will have more to do, you are my assistant."

"I see, basically you do the paperwork and communicate with everyone."

"Haha, real funny."

"Well, you're good at paperwork and I am good at people. I'm bad at paperwork and you're bad at people."

"True. Basically you work with teachers and their syllabi and student disciple."

"Perfect."

The pizza had arrived, and Harry dug right in, without using the plate. Severus laughed and then did the same, knowing he didn't have maintain a dignified persona in front of Harry. They had a conversation about a wide range of topics and were laughing quite heartily. Severus loosened up and got a beer, after a while. They sat and talked, and laughed for a while before deciding to head back to Hogwarts.

They apparated back to the gates, and began walking up the path. They were both half drunk, and leaning on each other to stay standing. They both stumbled a couple of times, but overall made up there okay. They parted ways at the entrance hall and each went to their own chambers.

Thalia was sitting at the top of the astronomy tower, when she saw Harry and Severus apparate to the gates. She was glad Severus and Harry were back on civil terms and that Severus got Harry out of Hogwarts for a while, Harry needed a change in scenery for a while. She then realized that they were leaning on each other, stumbling, and drunk. She never thought she would see Severus drunk. Ever. She smiled to herself. She was glad to see Harry like this. Even though he was snapping at a lot of people, he was dealing with the emotions he had yet to deal with. She could also tell that he had trusted Severus with a secret he hadn't trusted anyone else with. Something major. She laughed when they almost tripped over each other's feet.

"Something amusing?" She heard from behind her. She snapped her neck around to see Hermione standing there.

"Yes, actually, you have to see this. Harry and Severus are drunk and stumbling up the walkway." Thalia said, moving over so Hermione could sit on the sill next to her.

Hermione hoisted herself next to Thalia, and laughed when she saw.

"Never would have thought I'd see Harry stumbling up the walkway drunk with Severus. Never thought I'd see Severus drunk actually. Or them getting along."

"It's strange, ain't it? I haven't know either long, but I know how Severus and Harry hated each other. Now, look at them, trying to get to the entrance hall."

"It's shocking. And amusing. I'm glad. Harry needs this, someone trust. I am upset it's not me, but I am glad it's Severus. They both have had so much happen to them, and for better or for worst, Harry has put his trust in him."

"I'm glad, as well. Harry is dealing with emotions he has had yet to work through. He needs this, it will help him. Even though he has been lashing out at almost everyone it's okay, because he needs to work through the anger."

"He blames himself."

"For everything." Thalia agreed.

They sat in silence long after Harry and Severus made it inside, just sitting there.

Finally Thalia got up and said she was going to bed. Hermione sat there for a while longer, until she went to bed.

The next morning, Harry woke up with a groan. He didn't even drink that much last night. He looked over on his nightstand and saw a vial and a note.

 _If you are like your mother, you'll need this._

 _-Severus_

Harry grabbed the vial and saw it was a potion to help with hangovers. Harry quickly downed the potion and then took a shower and got ready.

He was one of the last people to arrive in the Great Hall for breakfast. He smiled in thanks toward Severus. He sat down and piles food on to his plate.

"Harry, would you like to mock duel today?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. Severus knew he needed an outlet for his anger.

"If you help me with potions later." Harry countered.

"A very _Slytherin_ maneuver."

"Yes, well, the hat did almost put me there." Everyone turned and looked at Harry, stunned.

"It did. I begged it not to put me there."

"Why did you not want to be a Slytherin?" Daphne asked.

"Hagrid got from my relatives's house, and I had found out that my parents's killer was in Slytherin. I was told all Slytherins are evil. Then I met Draco on the train, and he was mean to my first and only friend, Ron. Then he was sorted to Slytherin and it sealed the deal."

"So a snake in the lion's den. How interesting." Severus said. Harry shrugged and turned back to his meal.

"So that duel?" Severus asked.

"Only for potions help."

"Okay, we better get started soon then."


	12. Chapter 12

Remus was angry. He had just gotten a letter from Sirius Black, the first one in two years. And it was for help on breaking into Hogwarts. To see Harry. He knew he would have to tell Severus and Harry what Sirius had sent him, probably Minerva and Hermione as well. He knew Severus and Harry were practicing dueling, so he would talk to them at lunch. He sighed as he continued to walk the grounds. He should have known that things can never not be complicated. He couldn't wait to see Nymphadora again, he wished he could contact her to her Harry was at Hogwarts, but he knew that that was confidential right now. He just really wanted to see her, he missed her. He also missed Sirius, but knew that he could never help him. Sirius left him and Harry alone. Harry was heartbroken, and had every right to be. He then proceeded to lie to Harry, which is horrible.

Oh, who was Remus kidding, he was a hypocrite. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself and walked back to the castle noting that it was almost lunch time anyways.

Severus had a smug gleam in his eyes, as he began to eat lunch. He had narrowly beaten Harry in the duel. Harry just playfully shoved him when he saw the smug gleam in his eyes.

"Be careful, Potter." Severus sneered, but Harry saw the gleam in his eyes.

"I will be, Snape." Harry mock-saluted.

"Oi, Harry, Severus, I need to talk to you two," Remus said, "it's important."

Severus and Harry immediately sombered, nodding affirmatively toward Remus.

Severus, Harry, and Remus walked quietly, but efficiently toward the Headmaster's office. Severus could tell Harry was worried, as he kept wringing his hands. Severus had never seen him do that before, however he had never had reason to watch and worry about Harry before. He did know Lily had always wrung her hands when she was worried.

Remus also could tell Harry was worried. He noticed that Harry had picked Lily's nervous habit of writing his hands. He allowed himself a small smile, as Harry may have looked just like James, but he was all Lily.

Once they got into Severus's office, Severus sat behind his desk, Remus and Harry sat in the two chairs on the other side of the desk. Severus raised an eyebrow expectantly toward Remus.

"I received this letter today." Remus said.

"And this concerns us because?" Harry asked, a little snappishly. Okay, Remus concluded, that was definitely James's attitude. So maybe Harry wasn't all Lily.

"Yes, I must agree with Harry. I fail to see where this concerns us." Severus said.

"It was from Black."

"You wouldn't mean that blasted godfather of mine, now would you?"

"That would be the one."

"What that does that waste of oxygen have to say?" Harry asked, moodily.

"Let me read it to you."

 _Moony,_

 _Long time no see, pal. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch sooner, things have been tough. Anyways, I need to get into Hogwarts. I need to see Harry, it is very important. I know he is probably ready to kill me, but this important. You see, I did something stupid. Yes, what's new? Anyways, I ruined Harry's trust, and I need to apologize in person. I don't care if he never wants to see me again, but I need to apologize. The wards aren't letting me in, and I need your help getting past them. Moony, please, you are my only hope. I really need this chance. I would say I'd never do something stupid again, but I can't keep that promise, you and I both know that._

 _Missing you,_

 _Padfoot_

"That's what he wanted? For you to help him get in? If you fucking dare, Remus, I will kill you." Harry snarled.

"Wasn't planning on it. This is the first I heard from him since he ran away. Why would I want to help him."

"Old habit die hard, Remus. Trust me." Harry said.

"No," Severus said, "this might be a good thing."

"Why?" Remus and Harry asked at the same time.

"You both want revenge. Revenge is a dish served cold. Best with a side of betrayal. If Remus 'agrees' to help him, Harry can get revenge. Then Remus can come, and Black will know he screwed with the wrong people."

"Severus, as fun as that sounds," Harry said, "I can't. For reasons you wouldn't understand."

"Harry, that's fine. I just wanted you to have the chance."

"And I thank you, but I can't do it."

"And we both understand." Remus said.

"You understand that can't, but not why."

"Do you want to tell us why?" Severus asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I can't." Harry said, stuttering, putting his head in his hands.

"It's okay, Harry. You don't have to." Remus said.

"I know I don't have to." Harry snarled.

"Harry, calm down. I think what Remus meant is that we won't be disappointed if you don't tell us."

"I know, I'm sorry. This whole Sirius Black thing is getting on my nerves."

"I understand. Don't worry about it." Remus said.

"Can you please stop saying you understand, because you don't?"

"Of course. I can try, I won't promise. Like you said earlier, old habits die hard." Remus said, and Harry gave him a grateful smile.

"Oh, Sev, I have a question."

"And what would that be, Potter?"

"Well, since I am now the Defense teacher, when should I take my NEWTS?"

"The Board has already approved you, so you probably don't need them. You proved in defeating Voldemort that you are more than capable in Defense."

"Yes, but if I want to proceed to become a master, I need my NEWTs first."

"Not necessarily. The right person will make you an apprentice without your NEWTs." Remus chipped in.

"Yes, but I don't want someone to take me on, just today they had Harry Potter as an apprentice."

"Valid point, but most masters aren't like that. Many are very strict about who they take on."

"Is there a way to become a master with out apprenticing?" Harry asked.

"That's actually how most people become masters. Without apprenticing. I can get information for you about applying."

"Thank you, Sev. I'm gonna go take a walk, I need to relax."

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said walking away.

After a few seconds, Remus piped up, "I'm worried about him."

"Me as well, Remus. He is certainly depressed, and I suspect this will lead to setback. He is going to need our full support, especially from you."

"Yes, I understand, but, Severus he has become close to you as well, so you better support him as well."

"I will, Remus trust me, I don't want to see him hurt. But I am worried about him."

"Yes, this Sirius Black situation is going to be setback, isn't it?"

"I'd very surprised if it weren't. We all are going to be careful what way say, how we say it, and what we do. But we can't be overbearing either."

"Yes, should we give the others a heads up?"

"Discretely, Remus, but yes, we should."

Harry walked through the portrait lined corridors of Hogwarts, in the brisk early summer sun. He relished the sun in his eyes, as he walked the grounds. He smiled in remberance when he walked toward the Quidditch pitch. He wished Ron and Ginny were still here, he would have loved a pick up game of some variation of Quidditch that the two of them could so easily think of. He missed them so much, but knew he'd never see them again, like his parents, and so many others inches life.

He wrapped his arms around his torso, and continued to walk, trying to push those uncomfortable thoughts from his racing mind. His thoughts were all over the place, especially with the news of Sirius. He really didn't know what to think, Sirius had been his godfather, and then left him. The when he goes to LA, Sirius is there, and proceeded to lie to him. Harry came to the conclusion that that is what had hurt him the most. He wished he could go back to the good times when Sirius was still there for him, in his life.

Harry had realized he had strayed toward the lake, until the Giant Squid splashed him. He smiled delightedly, he had always adored the squid.

Harry, surprisingly, felt content for the first time in a while. He was home. Maybe, just maybe it would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Thalia and Hermione were casually strolling through the bright Hogwarts corridors. They were talking about everything and anything, getting to know each other better. For eighteen and nineteen respectively, both of them had gone through more trouble and toils than most people go through in a whole life.

Hermione loved the way Thalia was so reserved, yet so compassionate and caring towards those she cared for. Thalia loved how passionate Hermione was about the people and things she cared for.

The two of them continued walking through the corridors when the ran into Daphne Greengrass.

"Hello, Daphne." Hermione said kindly.

"Hello, Hermione, and you are?" As she stepped in next to Hermione.

"Thalia. You must be Daphne."

"Yup. That'd be me."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you as well."

Soon, Daphne, Hermione, and Thalia came upon the Great Hall, and were the first ones to arrive for dinner. They sat and continued to talk, and were soon laughing and joking like they were old friends. None of them noticed when Harry slipped in silently and began eating.

Harry smiled indulgently when he saw Hermione and Thalia getting on, two of his bests friends. Adding Daphne to the mix was only better, as a Slytherin and a Gryffindor getting along wouldn't have been heard of before, he was glad to the direction things were going in.

Severus and Remus walked in a few minutes later, followed, slowly, by everyone else.

Soon everyone was pulled into different conversations, except for Harry, who was lost in his own thoughts. Everyone took notice of this and tried to start conversations with him, but there attempts proved futile. Harry excused himself from the stilted conversation shortly after he had finished eating.

Once he was out of hearing distance Thalia piped up, "We probably won't be seeing him tomorrow."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I think he has depression, and whenever he is that quiet, he is brooding. Then, he won't come out, because he is so wrapped up in his thoughts. It will take him a day or two, but he will come out."

"Shouldn't we be concerned?" Molly Weasley asked.

"I am concerned, but there is literally nothing I can do. I've tried, other people back in LA tried, no on could help. Hell, I tried getting him to see a professional, he refused."

"I wish there were something we could do." Charlie said.

"They only thing we can do," Severus said, "is support him. Don't judge him, listen when he talks about things, and don't be overbearing."

Thalia agreed.

The next morning, everyone noted that Harry was absent, but no one commented. They proceeded through the day, wondering what exactly Harry was up to, but none of them commented, and none of them bothered him.

They were surprised when Harry showed up for dinner, looking a little disheveled. No one commented and Harry was quiet, but he did eventually join a quiet conversation with Severus, who was sitting beside him. Thalia smiled to herself, this was the shortest time Harry had isolated himself, and she was glad that Severus was able to talk to Harry, and try to pull him out of his self isolation. Thalia hoped that Severus could continue to help Harry.

Harry woke up that morning, feeling miserable. he knew that everyone would be worried about him, but he just couldn't drag himself out of his bed. He fell back asleep for a little while, and woke up around noon. The, even though Severus and Remus had told him that he could become a master in defense without his NEWTs, he studied for a while anyways. He made himself a small sandwich, and decided that he should make an appearance at dinner. He knew Thalia would be happy, as this was the shortest amount of time he had isolated himself, and he hadn't harmed himself. He was proud of himself.

When he went down to dinner, he rolled up his sleeves, and he knew that Thalia didn't notice right away, but when he saw her smile, he knew that she saw. Severus pulled him into a conversation about becoming a Defense Master, and kept the conversation light. Severus even got him to smile, and almost to laugh.

Hermione, Thalia, and Daphne were sitting outside under a large oak tree that night after dinner, laughing about some of the wizarding world's latest gossip, when Harry walked over to the three of them.

"Hey," he said sitting under the tree with them. "I want to thank you guys for not commenting about anything when I came down to dinner tonight.

"Harry," Daphne said, "honestly, it was nothing. It would have been rude. I may not know you well, but I know you are struggling with life after the war. We all are, honestly, each of us in our own ways. You lost some of your best friends, me, I lost my sense of house pride, and some of my best friends. Most of all, I lose my sister. I have to start over and so do you. We all do, and all of us struggling. It's hard, I know. We all have some bad days, I'm not going to judge you because you are having a bad day."

"That means a lot to me, Daphne. And I hope to get to know you better. And guys, I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you that much. There's really no excuse."

"Harry," Hermione piped in, "like Daphne said, we are all struggling. Maybe to become better friends, you need to distance yourself for a while. I know that Hogwarts reminded you of the war, and I reminded you of Ron, Ginny, and Luna. The distance for a while was probably a good thing. We are all going to probably to continue to struggle with this war, all of us probably have some PTSD, you the most, with Voldemort's soul and everything."

"Thanks, Mione, I needed to hear that, I think. Coming back here has been hard, but it has been good for me as well. I think I needed to realize that it was Voldemort that caused me to suffer here, and not the place it self, you know?"

"Yeah, Harry, I think I do."

Harry, Daphne, Thalia, and Hermione soon fell into a lighter conversation about finishing NEWTs and such, and future careers. Daphne said that she planned on staying at Hogwarts, and possibly pursuing a Mastery in Potions, Hermione was still undecided, and Thalia said that she might open her own pub in Hogsmeade. She knew that she wasn't going to back to America soon. She finally saw a future for herself, with people that she was coming to know and love.

Severus and Minerva smiled to themselves when they saw the four teenagers talking. Three of them, they knew, had grown up too fast, and the were pretty sure Thalia did not have it easy either. They were glad to see them all laughing and smiling, especially Harry, who had looked so miserable earlier.

"Did you suggest Harry go talk them, Severus?"

"I told him to go talk to his friends, that he needed them as much as they needed him. They could relate to things. Hermione and him lost their significant others and best friends, him and Daphne are both future teachers, and he seems to know a lot about Thalia. They all know a lot about him. I just told him to go be a teenager."

"It's sad that they never got much time for that, isn't it?"

"They grew up far too quickly, and honestly, some of the blame lies with Albus, I think. He kept so much from them, and if he didn't this could have ended sooner."

"I agree. Albus kept all his cards close. Or maybe he thought it was a giant chess game. I just don't know if he was the king or queen."

"He probably thought he was the king, but in the end, he ended up being the queen."

"Most likely." Minerva said, gazing back out to the four teenagers, laughing together.

"I wish they hadn't needed to lose their friends like that."

"Yeah, and apparently, Ron and Harry were dating, considering courting, and Ginny and Hermione were courting."

"Really, that certainly changes things."

"You thought it was Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry, didn't you?"

"I was sure it was."

"As were so many others. I think they wanted to keep it on the downlow until after the war."

"Makes sense, that just makes it that much worse for the two of them."

"You honestly don't see it, do you?"

"See what exactly?"

"The budding romances. There is definitely something happening between Hermione and Thalia."

"And what about Harry?"

"I'll leave that you, I think." Minerva said walking away.

Severus sighed in frustration, walking back to his rooms.

After he sat in his chair, he looked toward the seat that Harry had started to claim as his own, when he realized just exactly Minerva had been talking about. Oh dear Merlin. He decided to clear his head, and take a walk through the grounds.

Harry and the girls decided they needed to have fun, so they began to play tag. It started innocently enough, with them being just outdoors, but Thalia streaked past, Harry, the tagger, inside, and he chased after her, bringing the game to the hallways. The four of them ran through the halls shrieking and laughing. Fred and George joined in when they saw the game. The six flew past a flustered Minerva, a surprised Molly, an impressed Remus, and a shocked Severus, tagging each other and screaming "You're it!"

The six continued for about a half hour, until they came to the Great Hall. Even though they had dinner, they were all hungry again, and they all threw themselves into a seat and Harry decided task the house elves if they could make pizza. The elves happily complied, they had never had reason to make pizza before, but Harry had convinced them. Thalia and Hermione were ecstatic, and Daphne and the twins soon became ecstatic after the bit into the pizza. They were all laughing, joking, and just being teenagers for the first time in theirs lives.

Minerva had walked by the Great Hall when she heard hooting and hollering and smiled to herself when she saw the six.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry woke the next morning late, with a mild headache, before he remember how late he was up. Him, Hermione, Thalia, Daphne, Fred, and George were in the Great Hall until about 2 am, talking, laughing, getting drunk, and just having a good time. Harry smiled. It was the first time, besides the one day with Severus, where he just let everything go, and did whatever.

Maybe Hogwarts was good for him. Or maybe laughter is the best medicine. Or maybe both.

Harry looked at his watch and saw it was about 11 am and decided to forgo breakfast and just go to the Great Hall for lunch after he got ready.

Severus laughed to himself when he saw the mess on the table in the Great Hall that morning. He knew the six teens were int the Hall until the wee hours of the morning. He cast a couple of charms to clean the mess, and the began to ate. Everyone else, besides the six friends, began to slowly file in for breakfast. It wasn't until after everyone had eaten did anyone comment on the absence of six friends.

"Where are Thalia, Hermione, Harry, Daphne, Fred, and George?" Bill Weasley asked.

"Did you not see them playing tag and running trough the halls yesterday? They were quite hard to miss." Severus said.

"No, but that is a sight I wish I had seen. But that doesn't explain where are they are now." Bill replied.

"They came here after, probably got drunk. And are now sleeping."

"Good for them." Filius piped up.

"Why?" Molly, the ever protective mother asked.

"They need this. They never had a chance to just relax with Voldemort looming over their heads. Now they can do things normal teenagers do. Like get drunk without permission. Or run around like a bunch of hooligans. These past few years have subdued the children, even in school, I noticed. They were never as crazy as other classes have been. It's nice change."

"Filius raises a good point." Minerva said.

"I say we wait here until they come, all hungover, and be loud." Charlie said with a smirk. "They need the full experience."

Everyone agreed, and the topics of discussion soon eased into other things. Severus never mentioned that Harry had hangover potion. Why ruin the fun?

Soon Harry was ready. He thought he would have needed his hangover potion, but he didn't. He brought it with him though, in case anyone else did.

It was quite ironic the way the six met up at the doors to the Great Hall at the same time. None of them were hungover enough for the potion, but all six of them were sluggish, and definitely sporting headaches. They entered the Great Hall, talking quietly amongst themselves. They soon realized they weren't alone and that everyone seemed to be extra loud.

Harry sat next to Severus, paying no mind to anyone else as he ate his fill, and then pushed the plate away, folded his arms on the table, put his head on his arms and fell asleep, snoring softly. Hermione ate a little, before quietly excusing herself. Thalia, Daphne, and the twins acted normal.

Everyone else watched the six bemusedly, curious as to why none of them were reacting. Severus could tell none of them had taken a potion, as the weren't exhibiting the side effects. He was also curious as to how Harry fell asleep so quickly.

Everyone soon excused themselves, leaving Severus and the sleeping Harry. Severus knew he should probably wake Harry, but he didn't know the best way to. Or he could carry him, but that ran the risk of being seen. Severus sighed, and gently began to shake Harry.

Harry woke groggily. "Sorry, Imma little sleepy." He mumbled, not moving.

"Come on, Harry, let's get you back to your rooms."

"I'm comfy here."

"Harry, come on. You'll be more comfortable in your in rooms."

"But then I'll be lonely."

"You will sleeping, how can you be lonely?"

"You'd be surprised, Sev."

"Go to rooms, I go to office to grab some paperwork, and then floo to your rooms so you won't lonely. How does sound, brat?"

"Perfect." Harry said, slowly pulling himself to feet. "See you there."

Severus sighed. What did he get himself into know?

Minerva, Daphne, and Remus smiled amongst themselves. They were in a hallway, watching Severus and Harry.

"How long do you think until they get together?" Minerva asked.

"It depends on Severus. Harry won't start anything, he is scared of commitment." Remus said.

"And depends on if Harry has another setback. He was good last night and this morning, but, honestly, it won't last." Thalia said.

"I wish it would." Minerva said, "It's nice to see him and Severus smiling."

"It will, eventually." Thalia said, "Harry's definitely better than he used to be. He is more open and carefree than he was even a free weeks ago. A few weeks ago he wouldn't have run through the halls playing tag and running around laughing."

"It nice to see that happening, especially considering who was involved." Remus said. Thalia raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"A Slytherin pureblood, Gryffindor blood traitors, a halfblood, and a muggleborn, as well as a foreigner. This wouldn't have happened a couple months ago. With the war and all."

Minerva nodded, "Sadly, Remus is right. I'm glad to see things changing for the better around here. If Daphne and Harry get along, it will help when the students come back."

"Oh, but it will be even better if Harry and Severus are together by then."

"I'm not counting on it, Thalia." Remus said.

Harry sat, curled up on his couch waiting for Severus. He smiled thinking about the man, Severus was helpful to Harry, and kind. Harry was sort of surprised at how Severus was acting, but he wasn't going to complain. He liked this new Severus.

He smiled in greeting when Severus came through the floo. Severus nodded in greeting, and sat on the opposite end of the couch, and began working on some paperwork. Harry slowly fell asleep, subconsciously, putting his feet in Severus's lap. Severus looked over at Harry, surprised, but didn't say anything, continuing his paperwork.

Harry slept peacefully, as Severus sat there. Severus had finished his work and summoned one of his favorite books, _The Scarlet Letter_ , by Nathaniel Hawthorne. He had been reading for about twenty five minutes, before Harry began to stir.

"Feeling better?" Severus said amusedly. He watched as Harry nodded, before he noticed that his legs were in Severus's lap.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said, quickly moving his legs off of Severus's lap. "Sorry bout that." He added, flustered.

"It's no worry." Severus added, nonchalantly.

"It is, but whatever. How long was I out?"

"About two hours or so." Severus said with a shrug.

"Thank you, Sev, for staying with me. It means a lot to me."

"It was nothing." Severus said.

"Just let me thank you, you git."

"Brat."

"Bat."

"Imbecile."

Their faces were getting closer with every insult, and after that last one, they were kissing. If someone had asked them, they both would have said the other had started it.

They both pulled away, at the same time, each a deep red.

Severus stood, ready to leave, but Harry grabbed his wrist.

"You are not leaving until we discuss this, Sev."

"Okay." Severus said, "Is this something you want?"

"More than anything, Sev."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry didn't grace that with a verbal answer, instead he responded by kissing Severus again.

"Does that answer you?"

"Yes." Severus replied. "However you know I am a traditionalist to some sorts, so if do this, I want to court you."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, sitting next to Severus.

"Basically, it gives a set amount of time to decide if we are fitted for a romantic relationship, without outside pressure. We consider if we want to proceed to an engagement and later marriage. Courtship varies amongst different couples, we can make a contract. Usually, there is no intimacy, until marriage."

"So what qualifies as intimacy?"

"We can decide, if we decide to proceed to make a contract."

"Oh, we will be making that contract."

"Okay, so this is how we have to go about this: Traditionally, I ask my parents, then yours, and then you. We then set the contract with those people, but as both of us have lost our parents things will be different."

"Ask Minerva and Remus."

"Minerva and Remus?"

"I can tell you think of Minerva as a mother figure, and Remus is like a father to me."

"Okay, I'll ask Minerva, then Remus, and then we make this official. Come on, let's go. Now!" Severus said, getting up, and pulling Harry behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus and Harry calmly entered Minerva's office. Both Minerva and Remus were there, so that would make this easier, Severus thought.

"Ah," Minerva said, "and what can I do for you two?"

"You see, IwouldliketostartacourtshipwithHarry." Severus said quickly, all in one breathe.

"If you had spoken any slower," Minerva said, "I would have thought you were asking permission to court young Mr. Potter."

"I was." Severus said.

"And you are asking me in lieu of?"

"You in lieu of my mother, and Remus in lieu of Harry's father."

Remus perked up at. Harry considered _him_ a father figure.

"Okay, so I think I speak for both Remus and I, when I say we will allow this. Under two conditions, we help organize everything, the initial contract, official announcement, planning the wedding, the whole shebang. And secondly, if this is what will make both of you happy." Remus nodded with everything she said.

Severus and Harry quickly agreed.

"Before we commence the creating of the contract, we need to procure rings."

"Ah, yes the promise ring." Remus said. "When shall we go?"

"Today." Harry said.

The four went to small jeweler in muggle London to get the rings, as going to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade would have caused to much of a stir. Severus picked out Harry's ring, and Harry picked out Severus's ring.

Severus picked a thick band for Harry. It was sterling silver and had a green snake with black eyes on it around the band. Harry picked a black band with a small red squiggly line around it. They got the rings sized for their right ring fingers but didn't allow the other to see their ring yet. Minerva had helped Harry, and Remus helped Severus.

After they picked out the rings, the went back to Hogwarts, to Severus's office because it was a little bit larger.

They spent a few hours before coming up with the courtship contract.

 _Courtship Contract of Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter_

 _-This shall result in marriage no sooner than one year from today's date, 19 July 1999, and no less than three years than today's date,19 July 1999, unless decided upon by all parties signing this contract._

 _-Both parties involved in the courtship can only be romantically involved in the other party of the courtship._

 _-No other personal priorities shall come in-between those involved in the courtship._

 _-Neither party will criticize the good, bad, and ugly of the other, and will encourage personal growth_

 _-All conflicts will be solved in a nonviolent matter, without leaving the courtship_

 _-Sacrifices will have to be made. Make them._

 _-Kissing, hand-holding, and hugs are allowed. Nothing more intimate than kissing is allowed._

 _-This shall be used as an opportunity to plan for the future. Plan how assets shall be divided, how to settle disagreements, and plan the wedding._

 _-Private gifts are just that: private. Between the two parties involved._

 _-Public gifts can be given in front of anyone._

 _-Gifts should be reciprocated with the exception of: birthdays, Christmas, and other such holidays._

 _-Living together shall only happen after an official engagement._

 _-Dancing allowed at balls: anything modest. Not allowed: anything "sexy" or not modest._

 _-Do not purposefully make the other party uncomfortable._

Both Harry and Severus signed the contract before Remus and Minerva did. Severus and Harry then presented each other with their promise rings. Severus explained how the snake represented the growth between them, as Severus would have never given him a snake ring before. Harry explained the swiggly line represented that they will be together through all the ups and downs in life.

Then they had to begin planning the official announcement.

They decided to have a small party at Hogwarts for friends, and then write something up for the paper.

That night Harry and Severus handed out invitations to Minerva, Remus, Thalia, Hermione, Daphne, the Weasleys, and all the others still at Hogwarts. They sent invitations to Hagrid, Draco, Narcissa, Poppy, Emmeline and Aberfoth as well.

Daphne, Thalia, and Hermione were sitting under the oak tree again, just relaxing, and talking when three owls flew their direction. Each of the girls looked at each other puzzled before opening the letters attached to the owls' legs. Thalia was the first one to finish her letter, followed quickly by Hermione and Daphne. Each of the girls grinned at each other, before they bounded up to Hogwarts in search of Harry.

To an onlooker, it would look a race. And it was, honestly. They were just trying to beat each other to castle and to congratulate Harry and Severus first.

Thalia was winning, when Hermione spotted Harry, and zipped past her. She hugged her and started talking so fast that Harry couldn't keep and smiled bemusedly when Daphne and Thalia joined her in congratulating him and Severus.

Harry finally halted them. "What exactly is the cause of all this ruckus?"

"Why, your courtship of course." Daphne exclaimed .

"Oh, yes that. The official 'announcement' is later. So hush-hush. Oh, who am I kidding, everyone knows. This is just the official announcement. Tomorrow's Daily Prophet will have the announcement for the rest of the public."

"Have you and Severus planned what the announcement in the paper will say?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we are sending it out after the party, so that way the Prophet can't release an evening paper."

"That's smart. This is going to cause a scandal throughout the wizarding world."

"Don't remind me, Mione."

"I'll try."

The party was in full swing, everyone was there except for Emmeline. Emmeline was on her way, however, and had a surprise for Harry. And everyone else too.

Lily and James, contrary to everyone's belief, did not die that fateful Halloween night. Dumbledore, using his scheming found a way to keep them alive and keep Harry as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

He also thought that Harry needed a rough childhood, so he erased all of Lily's and James's memories of England, shipped them to America, and planted new memories.

There Lily and James had one other child, Ruby Lola Potter, who is four years younger than Harry. Ruby has long brown hair and hazel eyes, looking remarkably like her father.

Lily, James, and Ruby were out at their favorite restaurant, when Emmeline came in. She found them, helped restore their memories and was now working on bringing them to England.

Harry was content. He was sitting between Severus and Remus, having a nice conversation. Everyone was waiting for Emmeline to arrive before the dancing begun. Harry, who was a bit tired after all the excitement from the day, leaned his head against the crook of Severus's neck. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

They sat like that for a few minutes, before Emmeline and three other people walked through the doors of the Great Hall. Many people instantly recognized two of the people with Emmeline. Lily and James Potter.

Harry, walking over to the quartet, looked at the three strangers and then turned his gaze to Emmeline. "What sorta sick joke is this?"

"Its not a joke, Harry." Emmeline said.

"It has to be, my parents are dead!" Harry shouted.

"No, this was all Dumbledore's scheme!" Emmeline said, calmly back to Harry.

Harry turned his gaze toward his family and then to Emmeline again, before running from the Great Hall. Severus quickly got up and followed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily and James were confused. Why was Snape running after Harry? They made eye contact with each other, before looking at Emmeline.

Emmeline sighed, this is not how she expected that to go.

"They are courting." Emmeline whispered to Lily and James.

"They're what?" James hissed.

"James, stop. We know nothing about our son! We can't judge him for it!" Lily snapped.

Remus was torn. He didn't know whether to follow Severus or to go greet Lily, James, and what looked like their daughter. So he didn't do anything. He knew if worse came to worse, he would pick Harry over Lily and James. And it wasn't Lily's or James's fault, but he would.

Harry ran to his favorite oak tree, and threw himself to the ground under it.

Severus sat himself next to Harry, and pulled Harry against himself.

"You okay, Harry?"

"Yes." Harry sniffled.

"No, you aren't. What's wrong?"

"They are going to think I'm an asshole."

"No, they won't. Harry, you just experienced a huge shock, your instincts took over."

"As a child, I always imagined meeting them. When things got bad, you know? And I always thought it would be this wondrous occasion, but its not."

"Harry," Severus said, rubbing circles on Harry's back, "it will be okay. You reacted better than I would have if they were my parents."

"Yes, but I always wanted to meet my parents. Now their first impression of me will be storming out like a little kid. And the girl, my sister most likely, probably wants nothing to do with me."

"Harry, stop worrying about it. I'm sure if you talk to them things will be okay."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Give it time."

"Sev?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Thank you, sometimes I need someone to talk sense to me."

"Okay, you can stop being so sentimental now."

"Get used to it. Now, I believe we have a party to go finish."

"That's the spirit." Severus said, getting up, and offering his hand to Harry, who took it, and hoisted himself up. Severus then put his arm around Harry's shoulders, and they walked like that.

When they got to the doors, Harry stopped.

"You okay?" Severus asked. Harry forced a smile and nodded.

"Yep." He said.

"You're not, but we need to do this. Later, though, we are talking."

Harry nodded, and braced himself. Severus pulled Harry a little closer to him, and pushed the door open.

The tension in the there could have been cut with a knife, but Harry and Severus strode over to the DJ, and had the music stared. They then began the dance.

Severus knew Harry wasn't okay, and that tomorrow was going to be a bad day, but pSeverus was not going to let Harry hide himself. Severus would be there with him.

Ruby felt extremely awkward. Her brother had run out of the Great Hall and now her parents were fighting. She didn't know what to do.

Ruby stood there until three girls, probably about Harry's age came over.

They introduced themselves as Daphne, Thalia, and Hermione, and began to pull her into a conversation, trying to diffuse some of the tension.

When Harry and Severus returned, the girls stayed with Ruby, trying to make this as least awkward as possible.

The party lasted well into the morning, and Severus and Harry stayed together the whole time. Harry chose not to acknowledge his parents and sister the entire time, because he didn't want to ruin Severus's night. At least, that is what he was telling himself. Secretly he was scared to acknowledge them.

After the party, Severus brought Harry back to his rooms, as he did not trust Harry to be alone that night, he has seen the Harry's scars, and knows what they mean. Severus trusted that Minerva could figure out sleeping accommodations for all the guests.

When Severus awoke the next morning, the first thing he did was check on Harry. Harry was still sleeping, all curled up on the guest bed, under the blanket. Severus smiled, and then went to make some breakfast.

After he made breakfast, he went and woke up Harry.

"Come on, up and at 'em"

"No thanks." Harry said sleepily, rolling over.

"No choice. Time to get up."

"Nope." Harry murmured into the pillow.

Severus decided two could play this game, and pulled the blankets off of Harry and then pulled the pillow out from under his head, "Up, Potter."

"No, Sev."

Severus sat on the edge of Harry's bed, near Harry's head, and pulled Harry's head into his lap. He then started to card his fingers through Harry's hair. "I know you don't want to get up, but I have made breakfast, and we can stay in here all day if you want."

"No. I'm not getting up."

"Harry, at least come eat breakfast."

"No, don't want to."

"Harry, you are acting like a child."

"Don't care. I'm not getting up."

"I'll drag you to breakfast. You are not sitting here all day."

"Yes, I am."

"That's it, Potter." Severus said, gently putting Harry's head back on the bed, and then picking him up, bridal style.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment. I'm not getting up."

"No choice." Severus said, putting Harry in a chair and pushing a plate of food his way. "Eat. Then you go back to bed."

Harry sat there with his arms crossed, refusing to eat.

Severus sighed, "Listen, I know you aren't used to people caring for you, especially when you have these kind of days. I know its hard to eat, and you don't have much if an appetite. However, I'm not going to let you not eat. At least a piece of toast."

Harry sighed, but picked up some toast and ate it. He then continued to sit at the table until Severus finished eating.

"I don't want to be alone." Harry whispered when Severus finished. Severus nodded.

"I'll be in the living room, you can sit there if you want."

"Thank you."

Severus led Harry to the sitting room. Severus sat on the couch with a potions book and Harry curled up into Severus's side. Severus curled his arm around Harry, who quickly fell asleep.

Remus was angry. Sirius was trying to get Remus to let him into the castle. He was looking for Severus and Harry, but doubted he would see them. Lily, James, and the teenaged girl really offset Harry's newfound equilibrium, and it wasn't there fault. Remus was pacing the length of one of the corridors when he ran into Minerva, literally.

"Oh, sorry, Minerva."

"What's upsetting you Remus?"

"I received another letter from Black."

"Seriously? What does he want know?"

"To get into the castle and see Harry."

Minerva exhaled, wearily. "Harry really doesn't need this right now, especially with this latest shock of his parents and sister."

"I know Minerva, I'm doing everything I can to deter Sirius, but he doesn't want to let it go."

"I know, Remus, right now the most we can do is ignore him, and hope he doesn't find another way in."

"Yeah," Remus sighed, running his hand down his face, "we can only hope. Especially with James around. James may not understand."

"Yes, however, that may the least of our worries. We have to worry about Harry right now."

"Yes, but I'm not gusting to forget about this letter, Minerva."

"And I don't expect you to, but we need to prioritize. Harry is number one."

"Yes, yes. As soon he is a bit better though, we are talking to him and Severus about this."

"Agreed."

Lily and James watched as Ruby ran off with the older girls. Harry's friends. Neither Lily or James were surprised that Ruby was able to befriend the girls so quickly, she was always outgoing, yet their son seemed so different than any of them. More reserved. They wished he would come out and talk to them, but Hermione, one of his friends explained that he needed time.

They knew he would need time, but they expected a warmer welcome. They didn't mean to be selfish, but they expected him to be glad to see them, not upset. They knew something was off with him but they couldn't put their fingers on it.

On top of that, everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around them, and Remus never showed up to breakfast. Neither did Harry or Severus for that matter.

Lily and James were walking the grounds hand-in-hand that afternoon.

"I can't believe he's fraternizing with the enemy." James said.

"We don't why they are courting, James, but I'm sure the have a very good reason to be."

"What if Snape has turned our own son against us?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that! He was the one who called you-"

"That was fifth year!" By now the two of them were no longer hold hands and were yelling.

"Who cares? He still called you that!"

"People change! If we have any hope of bonding with our son, we need to give him the benefit of the doubt!"

"I will not give that greasy git the 'benefit of the doubt.' He is pure evil, Lils."

"You will have to set aside this grudge to be close to Harry, I can tell you that now." Lily shouted storming away.

Little did they know that Remus saw the whole exchange, and knew that he would have to warn Severus and Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus and Harry stayed in Severus's room until dinner, when Severus convinced Harry that hiding from his problems was not going to help him. Harry took a shower, and a had house elf fetch him a pair of black, leather slacks, a teal button down shirt, a silver tie, and his dark purple dress robe. He wore his dragon hide boots and tied his hair back at the nape of his neck.

"You look nice." Severus said, pulling Harry against his side.

"Same could be said for you." Harry said, noting Severus's appearance. He had on track dress pants, a white button down, with the top button open, and no tie. He had a casual robe, that was such a dark green that it looked black, and his dragon hide boots.. His hair was also tied back at the nape of his neck.

"Thank you, now, shall we, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"We shall, Mr. Snape." Harry said with a small smile, still nervous about this.

Severus removed his arm from around Harry's shoulder, and slipped his hand into Harry's squeezing it, reassuringly. Harry smiled in gratitude.

They walked hand-and-hand to the Great Hall, and stopped at the doors.

"You okay?" Severus asked.

"No, but you are right, I need to do this."

"Gryffindor bravery, eh?"

"More like pride, Sev."

"Either way. Shall I lead the way, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked, trying to diffuse some tension.

Harry smiled again, "I'd rather we walk hand-in-hand, side-by-side, Mr. Snape."

"Hand-in-hand? Are you sure?"

"Sev, please. It's a small reassurance that I need right now."

"That's fine. I was just making sure. Ready?"

"No. Probably never will be, but need to do it, eh?"

"Yes, now, shall we?"

"We shall." Harry said, slipping his hand into Severus's, and Severus squeezed the small hand reassuringly.

They pushed the doors open together, and ignored the stares. While Severus did, and Harry tried to not it show how nervous he was. Severus squeezed his hand again, and gave him a small smile, which Harry tried to return, but it came out more as a grimace. They sat together at the table, which has been expanded since the start of the summer, as it was holding all the guests from last night's party. The two sat together between Minerva and one of the Weasley twins, Harry thought it was Fred.

Everyone could feel the tension, and no one was sure what to do. Fred and George decided to be the first ones to break the tension.

"Hiya Harry."

"How are you doing?"

"Are you up for more"

"Tag later? I am sure"

"That the girls would like"

"To run around again?"

Harry laughed, and the tension seemed to diffuse a bit.

"Sure guys, but you ask the girls. You two are the charmers. I'm taken."

"You say that like you are important, Potter." Draco drawled, and everyone waited for Harry to get angry.

"Because I am, Malfoy. Jealous?" Harry said with a smirk, and Draco stuttered.

"NO. Never, Potter."

"Was that your way of saying you'd play tag, and that you would ask the girls?" Harry said.

"You wish, Potter."

"Haha, Malfoy. So in all seriousness though, are you up for the challenge, or are going to back down because you are afraid to lose?"

"I will not lose, Potter."

"Wanna bet, Malfoy?"

"Sure."

Everyone's eyes were going back forth during this exchange like they were watching a tennis challenge.

"I think," Hermione interjected, "that all us girls are going to beat you, Harry."

"I think you are bluffing." Draco said.

"Its settled then, tonight, eight sharp. Minerva, Remus, and Severus will judge." Harry said.

"Who said I'd judge, Mr. Potter?" Severus said with a sneer, and James and Lily watched this interaction more closely than anyone else.

Harry looked up at Severus with a wide smile, "Why, I believe I volunteered you, Mr. Snape."

"Is that so, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, yes it is, Mr. Snape." Harry said, leaning his head onto Severus shoulder, with a smile.

"The things I do for you."

Harry smiled cheekily, and then lifted his head off of his shoulder, and turned his gaze to Remus, "Hey, Remus, Sev gave me the packet to apply for my Defense Mastery, but I need someone to vouch for me. Would you be willing?"

"Of course I would Harry, just give me the papers I need to fill out."

Harry nodded, and then turned his gaze to the girl that looked remarkably like him, expect with hazel eyes. "I don't believe we have met, I'm Harry, and who are you?"

"I'm Ruby. Your sister." She said with a tentative smile, which Harry returned.

"Ah, yes. And would you care to join the girl's tag team? They are going to need all the help they can get."

"Oi, don't get too cocky Potter!" Daphne said.

"I'll get as cocky as I wish, Greengrass. So whatdya say, little Potter?"

"Oh, you are going down. But I say we make this Capture the Flag, it'll be more fun." Ruby said with a competitive gleam in her eyes. Harry nodded. James and Lily smiled to each other, happy to see that at least Ruby and Harry were getting on. Slowly people fell into conversations with those around them, expect for Lily and James, who were watching Harry interact with those around him. They noticed that Harry seemed to trust Severus, and flinched away from unexpected touch which was odd. They soon fell into a light conversation with each other.

At about 7:15, the boys and girls spilt into two separate corners of the Great Hall, leaving the adults at the table.

The boys were planning strategies, and the girls were planning ways to get around the rules. Each group was laughing and some of the adults couldn't believe some the tentative friendships. Bill, Charlie, and Percy went over to join the boy's team and Fleur, Alicia, and Penelope joined the girl's team.

The girls all tied their hair back and put on black war paint. They transfigured their clothes to black shorts and pink tanks tops, the boys all put transfigures their clothes to blue shorts and green tank tops, with one green strip and one blue stripe of war paint.

Minerva, Remus, Severus, and Ponoma decided to judge the "war." Everyone else would observe.

They all went out to the Quidditch pitch at 7:45, to prepare. At eight, Minerva called all of them to the middle and outlined the rules. They were playing the muggle version, so no brooms or magic. She told them what was out of bounds, that there was no safe, and all the other trivial rules.

Each team then went to opposite ends before Minerva summoned different obstacles, such as ropes and hoops and stuff, so it looked partially like an agility test. Harry smiled wickedly, this is what he would be good at.

She then blew the whistle and the teams were off. The girls hid their flag between and bunch ropes and high up, but all the observers were watching Harry, mildly concerned. He had his teams flag, and stated climbing the middle Quidditch hoop. He had grabbed a rope and somehow had threw it up enough to be able to climb it. The girls began to shout that that wasn't fair, but it wasn't against rules, as the hoops were in bounds.

Harry the slid down the rope, and gathered his team. He put Fred and Charlie in charge of guarding. Draco and Harry were going to be a decoy, as they would want to go after him first, and then George and Bill were going to go after the other flag.

The girls had to regroup, knowing there was no way the were getting that flag, so they decided to go all defensive. Hermione, Ruby, and Alicia would be the "decoy" layer. And Thalia, Penelope, and Daphne were going to guard the flag with everything. When Fred saw what the girls were doing, he told Charlie and they decided to go after the flag as well.

Lily and James were impressed with the strategies of both teams, and watched as the girls were pushed back until the were all circled right around their flag. They watched, in shock as little Ruby rolled under her brother's legs and started running through the course reaching the bottom of the pole. Harry was hot on her heels, but those who knew him could tell he was holding back. He did all the agility just fine, and never once stumbled but moved slower than they knew he could.

"Shit." Harry swore under his breath, as Ruby ran through the obstacles. He didn't know what her plan was, but he had to stop her. He ran slower than normal, wanting her to be comfortable in her position before he would take the lead.

As soon as he could tell she felt comfortable, he sped up, and tackled her to the ground, tickling her sides.

"I believe I win, little sis."

"I didn't surrender." She said between laughs.

"Yet." He said with a smirk.

"Yet." She replied, still laughing.

Harry stopped tickling her, and stood up, and then offered his hand and pulled her up.

"Tie?" She said, offering her hand.

Harry looked over to his teammates and the other team, whom were all looking at him expectantly. Then he made eye contact with Severus, who inclined his head ever so slightly.

Harry smiled and shook her hand. "Tie."

The teams all walked back to the castle together laughing and joking around, while the adults split off to do their own thing. The teams went to the Great Hall, where they got some snacks and a few pitchers of soda to pass around. At around 9, Harry left to go back to his rooms, and then at around 10, Lily came to get Ruby. By 10;30, the Great Hall was empty.

That night, Harry couldn't sleep, so he went up to the Astronomy Tower, to collect his thoughts. He stood by the window and looked out at the stars. He was leaning against the window sill, with his arms crossed and his hair was being ruffled by the gentle breeze. He stood there for awhile letting his mind wander, especially over the past few days.

His godfather was on the run, looking for him, he had begun a courtship with someone, who up until recently he was sure had hated him, and then found out his parents, who he thought were dead were alive and the he had a sister about three years his junior.

He looked down at the parallel scars lining his arms, from when e was in his deepest depression. Thalia had saved him from himself, that time. She was petrified that she was going to lose him, and he was astonished that she didn't want to lose him. HIm. That is what woke him, so to speak, that there was someone out there who wanted him. That is what caused him to decided to come back, maybe, just maybe, he thought, those people did miss him, because of his personality and because he was their friend, not because he was their hero.

Harry sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Best not to get caught up in depressing thoughts. He let his mind wander to some of the better things, his rekindling with Hermione, his newfound friendship with the Slytherins, his tentative friendship with his sister, his developing courtship, and the befriending of his two best friends, Thalia and Hermione. He smiled and just stood there, lost in his own thoughts for awhile.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, his mind wandering. He knew it had to have been a sizable amount of time, as the sun was beginning to rise. He went back to his rooms, showered, and changed. He put on a whit tee shirt and light gray sweatpants with black converse. He then grabbed his books and walked to the Great Hall. He knew the others wouldn't be there for awhile, so he sat down in his usual spot, got a muffin, and begin to study as he chewed his muffin. He soon fell asleep, face in book, with a half eaten muffin next to him.

Severus and Minerva were the next to arrive after Harry, and smiled to each other. Severus went next to Harry, and gently roused him.

Lily, James, and Ruby arrived next, and watched as Harry and Severus communicated.

"Hey, Harry, wake up."

"Hm, no."

"Harry, this must be uncomfortable, you can go can back to sleep when we get you to your rooms."

"Wanna cuddle, Sev.'

"What did I tell you about that name, imp?"

"Not to use it, Sev" Harry said, lifting his head from his book, yawning, and stretching his arms above his head, with his shirt rising up. Lily spotted Harry's newest tattoo,

a snowy owl. Her eyes widened, she was not expecting that, "so lets go cuddle."

He packed up his stuff, and looked up to Severus, expectantly.

"Let me grab a bagel at least." Severus said, buttering one of the warm bagels.

"Okay." Harry said.

Severus slipped his hand into Harry's, and they walk to Harry's room, Harry half awake. Once they got to Harry's quarters, Severus sat on the couch, and Harry placed his head in Severus's lap. Severus slipped his arm around Harry's shoulder, resting his hand on Harry's chest. Harry fell asleep almost instantly.

Severus didn't have paperwork with him, so he glanced over toward Harry's bookshelves and summoned one of Harry's muggle pop culture books and started to read it. A little while later, with Harry's head still in his lap, Severus fell asleep.

That was how Minerva found the two a few hours later. She smiled to herself and snapped a picture of the two. For her own records, she told herself. She left Harry's quarters, and walked down to the Great Hall, for lunch. She told everyone that Harry and Severus were taking lunch in Harry's quarters, while fondling the picture in her pocket. She knew that Severus would not be happy if everyone knew he was napping and cuddling with Harry.

Lily was feeling conflicted. She wanted to talk to Harry but she didn't want to force her presence upon him. He had yet to acknowledge her or James, but seemed to be beginning a tentative friendship with his sister, Ruby. She knew Harry was an enigma and that there was more than met the eye when it came to him, and she was hoping to get to know her son.

She was not used to the coldness she was receiving, yet she knew they weren't consciously being cold to her or James. Everyone was worried about Harry, and she could see why. For one thing, his sleeping schedule was anything but normal. She could see that while he was happy last night, that is not how he normally is.

Lily sighed, and walked down to dinner alone that night, as James and Ruby were outside playing Quidditch. She didn't even know if her son liked Quidditch or not.

When she got to dinner, the Hall was still mostly empty, bar Remus, Minerva, Severus, and Harry. They were all leaning over a paper and seemed deep in thought. She stood in the doorway. She noticed that when Harry was in thought, he bit his lip, something she does. She also noticed that he wrings his hands a lot when he seems stressed or nervous, something James does.

She cleared her throat from spot in the door way, and all four heads snapped her direction, "Am I interrupting something?" She asked softly.

Minerva answered, "No, no, it's okay. We were just finishing up anyways."

Lily could tell Harry was nervous, as he was worrying his lip again. Severus leaned over and whispered something to Harry, who glanced at Severus and the stopped biting his lip. Severus then put his arm around the back of Harry's shoulders, fingers lightly brushing his upper arm.

Harry smiled contentedly up at Severus, much the amusement of Remus and Minerva. Lily was still not sure how she felt about the relationship between Harry and Severus. She could that they cared deeply for each other, but she knew of Severus's past as well. She didn't want to see her son hurt because of Severus.

Harry grabbed some food, and began to shovel it into his mouth. Severus again leaned down and whispered something into Harry's ear. Harry turned bright red, and stopped eating so quickly. Severus, Minerva, Remus, and Lily then also grabbed some he finished eating, Harry began twirling is thumbs and humming under his breath, but loud enough so that those who were there could hear him.

Lily looked up abruptly, she knew that song. It was Ruby's favorite song. "That's The Middle isn't it?" Lily asked.

Harry looked up sharply. "Yeah, it is. It's my favorite."

"It's Ruby's favorite too." Lily said.

Harry looked surprised. "Really? That's cool."

"Yeah."

Harry went back to humming under his breath, but this time a different song. Which, coincidentally happened to be Lily's favorite song.

"Maniac Monday?"

Harry looked up again, "Yup."

"That one is my favorite."

"Ah, I see." Harry said, and then got a determined look on his face. He started humming different songs, to see if Lily knew them or not. Others ha started to join dinner by now. Thalia chimed i a couple of times, but most people left them alone. James and Ruby were the last two to arrive and were surprised to see Harry and Lily laughing. Severus arm was still around Harry as he conversed with Minerva and Remus.

Ruby soon noticed what they were doing, and joined in. Harry soon discovered what his sister's and mother's favorites were and they discovered his.

It was weird, Harry thought, not knowing anything about them really, except their taste in music.

That night, Harry went to bed quite content. He had spent the morning sleeping, that afternoon he filled out his application to be a Defense Master, and then that evening he, his sister, and his mother learned things about each other, even though the conversation was awkward and stilted at points.

Harry took a relaxing bath that night, and then try as he might, couldn't fall asleep. He, tired of rolling over, went up to the Astronomy Tower again. He stood there, at the same spot as the day before, leaning against the window sill, gazing at the moon for about a half hour, before someone walked up next to him.

"Fancy seeing you here." The person, snapping him out of his thoughts. Harry placed over to see his father there.

"Oi, ello."

James took in his son's appearance. Harry looked tired and stressed. "Couldn't sleep?"

Harry exhaled loudly, "Yeah."

"Why, may I ask?"

"I couldn't fall asleep, but if I did, the it would be nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Harry said wringing his hands.

James ran a hand through his hair, "Okay. Do you play Quidditch?"

"Yeah, I though you would know."

"No, I didn't want be stalkerish, and your mother agreed. It would be better to learn these things from you. Make a connection. What position?"

"I'm a seeker."

"When did you start playing?"

Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"First year."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"Wanna play pick-up Quidditch if we can form the teams tomorrow?"

"I can't."

"Whyever not?"

"Ministry business."

"Fun."

"Not really. I hate the Ministry."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to answer."

"Okay. So what are your plans for the future. You must be done with Hogwarts."

Harry looked at his father, "I actually never graduated, but Severus offered me the Defense post. I'm going to the Ministry tomorrow to sit my NEWT for Defense and then, I have to turn in forms to apply for my Mastery. Remus and Severus are sponsoring me."

"Moony is sponsoring you? I thought only teachers could sponsor people."

"Remus was the Defense teacher third year, and before you ask, Severus thaught Potions until sixth year, when he became the Defense teacher, and then seventh year, headmaster."

"So when are you becoming a teacher then?"

"This autumn."

"I see, and is there a reason you never graduated?"

"There is."

"And what might it be? It has to be good."

"Fuck, listen. I'm exhausted and you are interrogating me, with highly personal questions, might I add. I understand that you are my father, but you haven't been in my life the last eighteen years-"

"At no fault of my own!"

"Which I understand, but to me you are a complete stranger. I'm not just going to tell you everything." By now the two of them were yelling.

"It almost seems like you have trust issues, which is odd, considering you trust Snape-"

"So what if I have trust issues! And, if you are going to criticize my relationship with Severus, you can go fuck yourself. You have no say in my life."

"Watch your language-"

"Why the fuck should I? I already told you, you have no say in my life. Haven't in seventeen years."

"So what, I am still your father-"

"And I am a legal adult! I can do whatever the fuck I please, father-"

"Listen here-"

"No, you listen. If you want to get to know me, you are going to show me respect, my friends respect, and Severus respect. I'm not asking you to like him, I'm asking that you don't insult him." Harry storming out of the Astronomy Tower, pushing past Severus who was on his way to see what all the yelling was about. James followed hot on his heels.

"Harry wait,"

Harry twirled around with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "I will do no such thing, father. You have made your opinion clear on where you think you stand, even though you haven't been in my life for seventeen years. I am a legal adult, and can do whatever the fucking hell I please. So if you would kindly fuck off before I show you just how powerful I am."

"But, Harry-"

"I said to fuck off."

"And I don't care what you said."

"Listen, father, I am not in the mood after your fucking rude comments,"

Severus had seen enough and before James could say anything, he pulled Harry close to his chest. "Breathe." He whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry glared up at Severus, but didn't say anything to him, before he relaxed into Severus's grasp. Severus leveled James with a glare, and James walked away. Severus and Harry stood there, with Harry's back against Severus's chest and Severus's arms around his waist. Severus had his chin resting oh Harry's head.

"You okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded, Turning around in Severus's embrace, putting his arms around the older man's neck, and his head into his shoulder.

"No, you aren't."

"I'm fine, Sev."

"If you insist. Come on, let's go to my rooms. You need sleep, you have NEWTs tomorrow."

James walked back to his family's quarters, and saw Lily sitting on the couch.

"Where were you?"

"I took a walk, ran into Harry, and got into a screaming match." James said, throwing himself onto the couch.

"With Harry?"

"Of course."

"Over what?"

"How he trusts Snape and not me."

"Of course he doesn't trust you yet. Or me. We haven't been in his life, and we all can tell that he has had a poor childhood. He has trusts issues."

"Still Snape, though?"

"So what? James, we can't judge him for his choices, he must have have a reason for trusting Snape."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Harry woke up groggily. He rolled over in the bed and hit a lump. A human sized lump. He opened his eyes and saw that Severus was awake looking down at him.

"Morning, Sev." Harry said, sleepily.

"Morning, Harry."

The two of them got ready and walked to Great Hall. They were the first ones ones there and Harry filled his plate quickly, knowing he was going all the could he eat to keep up his during NEWTs. Soon others started filing in, James, Lily, and Ruby were the last ones to come in. Everyone instantly noticed the tension between James and Harry. Ruby looked imploringly at Harry, wondering what had caused the tension, but Harry didn't notice her, he was to busy glaring at James.

Severus put his hand on the small of Harry's back, trying to calm Harry down. Harry glanced over at Severus and then at his watch. Harry then stood.

"Severus, Remus, we should probably get going, we don't want to be late."

"Yes, of course." Severus said, standing gracefully, Remus following suit, a little less gracefully.

The three of them walked out of the Great Hall, not noticing James's glare directed toward the three of them. Lily, however did, and elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"You better drop that attitude, Potter, or so help me-"

"Yes, yes, but Harry-"

"Has not had us in his life for the past seventeen years, so therefore we have no say. He also is of age and can do what he wants. You have to accept that yes, you are his father, but you have absolutely no say in his life. So drop the goddamn attitude."

"I understand that, but I am still his father, and I don't want to see him hurt-"

'And I don't either, but Severus seems to be good for him, so shut the cake hole."

Lily continued to glare at James throughout breakfast. No one else knew what was going on between Harry, James, and Lily, and none of them even knew when it started. Everything was fine last night when they went to bed.

Harry was good at hiding his nerves, however he had a tell. He kept wringing his hands. Severus finally huffed, and grabbed one of his hands.

"You will be fine Harry. Quit worrying so much."

"I'm nervous."

"Which I understand, but you don't need to be nervous. You will do fine, Harry."

"You don't know that, I could get in there, and completely blank and make a fool of myself, and-"

"Harry!" Remus interjected, "I don't why you are so nervous all of a sudden, but you have no reason to doubt yourself. You will pass with flying colors."

"No, I won't-"

"Yes, you will." Severus said.

"Mr. Potter?" A ministry official announced to the waiting room. Harry stood, and calmly walked over to her.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, I am Professor Bridget Whitcomb. Myself and Professor Serfina Copeland will calculate your cumulative scores. Professor Vincent Miller and Professor Logan Barker will grade your practical. Professor Naomi Boone and Professor Anthony Cooper will grade your theory. Any questions?"

"Yes, actually. You said you and Professor Copeland grade the cumulative, how exactly does that work?"

"To avoid conflict of interest, we sit in on practicals and observe and we review theory. If we see bias or that the two parties differ in score too much we settle it. usually our intervention is not needed, but sometimes we need to intervene. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, I was just curious."

Harry was given two options after he finished his NEWTS, either stay and wait for his scores or have them mailed. He decided that he would stay and wait. Severus and Remus fully backed him, as they knew Harry as eager for his scores. So they sat waiting in the waiting room for about 45 minutes before Whitcomb came out with a file.

"These, Mr. Potter, are the results of your exam," Professor Whitcomb began, "as they are to remain confidential, I cannot allow you to read the results themselves. I can, however, allow you to know what you scored."

Harry jumped up out of his seat, "And how would that be, ma'am?"

"You did so well, that we had to create a new scale for your test. In short, you have been ranted your Mastery, if you so choose to accept it."

Harry spluttered, and looked toward Severus and Remus, who each wore equally shocked expressions. "I would love to accept it, madam."

"Well, it is settled then." Professor Whitcomb said, presenting him with a piece of paper, "You need to sign here, and either Professor Snape or Professor Lupin can vouch for you, as they are both Masters in the field."

"Can they both vouch for me?" Harry asked.

"Of course, the more people that vouch for you the better. But between us, Both Professors' names carry a lot of weight in the Defense field. Therefore, if they both vouch for you, no now will doubt your ability."

Harry, Severus, and Remus all signed the proper forms before Harry was presented with a certificate declaring his mastery, which he forwarded to the Headmaster's office.

After they left the Ministry, the ragtag trio went out to a muggle restaurant for pizza and beer to celebrate. Harry had a great time, and was almost dreading the return to Hogwarts. He did not want to deal with James, yet he wanted to tell his friends about his mastery.

After walking back up to Hogwarts, Remus departed, leaving Harry and Severus. Harry looked up at Severus, cursing the height difference.

"Now what, Sev?"

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean, I have my mastery now. I was planning on being occupied for the rest of the summer working on that, but now I won't be. I have no idea where to go from here. I feel lost again."

"Oh, Harry," Severus said, pulling Harry into his embrace, "you can work on lesson plans, and when you finish those, you can work on preparing for your other NEWTs, if you so choose. You can help me with paperwork, since you are my deputy. There is plenty for you to do, my Harry."

"I know, it's just, I feel I didn't work for any of this."

"Harry, you have worked so hard for everything. You deserve this. More than anyone else."

Harry disentangled himself from Severus's arms, missing the warmth instantly, even though it was late July. "I know, Sev, but sometimes, it is so hard to remember."

Severus cupped Harry's chin with his right hand, "I know, and I will do everything in power to make sure you don't forget." Severus leaned down and kissed Harry briefly, "You'll see."

"I hope, Sev, I hope."

"You will, now come on. We should make an appearance before your friends send out a search party for us."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they had already sent out a search party." Harry said, grabbing Severus's hand and interlocking their fingers, as they walked leisurely toward the Great Hall for dinner, even though neither was hungry after their celebration. Both were sure Molly would throw something together for tomorrow though. It would be good for her though, it would give her something to do.

Severus squeezed Harry's hand before the entered the Great Hall.

"Evening, Harry, Severus." Minerva said when the two sat near her.

"Evening, Minerva." Harry and Severus replied at the same time, causing Harry to turn crimson.

Minerva smirked knowingly at the two. "How was your exam Harry?" Everyone looked toward, waiting for his response.

Harry shrugged, "It went well. I apparently did so well they needed a new scale and instantly gave me my mastery."

James chocked on his food, "How are you _not_ bragging about this?" He asked incredulously.

Harry leveled him with a glare, everyone watched the exchange. "Very easily, _father_. So I did well, I see no reason to brag."

"You scored off the charts."

Harry smiled, "Jealousy doesn't flatter you, sir."

Everyone spluttered, Harry had never had such control of his emotions, and here he was reigning them in. Lily was impressed with her son.

"And apparently flattery doesn't suit you, _son_."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just remember the discussion we had last night if you want to be a part of my life."

"Ought to practice what you preach."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, but no one did anything to intervene, "You have done nothing to earn my respect, and have done everything to discourage it, actually."

"Ditto to you!" James said outraged, standing up. Harry stood as well.

"I may be your son, but that doesn't mean I am like you. So what that I don't brag or that I trust people that you don't like for absolutely no reason. I am not asking you to like anyone. Fuck, all I am asking is that you keep that big fucking mouth of yours shut. Is that so hard?"

Most could tell Harry was livid, as he never swore, except when angered. Everyone knew, though, not to interrupt. Not yet at least.

"Yes, because I disagree with you! There are reasons you shouldn't trust-"

"I get that you fucking disagree. However when my friends I do not share opinions we do not get into screaming matches! So apparently you a either very good at disagreeing or very bad at it."

"You need to watch that mouth of yours-"

"Or what? It's not like you ground me. I'm an adult and you haven't been in my life-"

"For seventeen years. We had this discussion last not! And here you are demanding respect-"

"I'm not fucking demanding respect. All I am asking is that you not insult my friends and _family._ Which does not include you right now!"

"But I'm your father-"

"Big whop de do. You're my father. And a jerk, and a bully, and a-"

Severus grabbed Harry's wrist. "Enough." He hissed, pulling Harry back down on to the bench.

He looked at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces and blushed crimson. "Sorry." He mumbled, getting up to leave, but Severus grasped his wrist again.

"You are not running away from your problems, Harry." Severus whispered in his ear. Harry turned his glare to Severus.

"I'm not running away." He hissed under his breath.

"Yes you are, now stay here and eat that biscuit. Show Potter you are above him. Control your emotions." Severus whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry dropped the glare, and sighed. He then grabbed the biscuit off of his plate and looked pointedly at Severus when he took a bite. "Happy?" He hissed under his breath to Severus.

Severus leaned over and whispered, "Very much so."

Everyone except James, watched their exchange with thinly veiled amusement. All were surprised at how quickly Severus got Harry to calm down.

That night, Harry looked at his father's invisibility cloak, pondering whether or not to return it. He eventually decided against it. He decided that he wouldn't use it, but he didn't want his father to use it to spy on him.

Harry looked toward the catalogues of Defense texts that Severus had given him after dinner, with the advice to get cracking. Harry flipped though the catalogue, instantly ruling out certain textbooks, such as what Umbridge had used. He then looked through the texts he used and narrowed his choices down to two, the series that Remus had used and another series that he had discovered in his pursuit of studying. He decided he would talk with Severus about it in the morning.

He thought back to the kiss the shared on the front steps; it was their second kiss and just as perfect as their first one, if a little short. he brushed his lips with his fingers and smiled at the way the two of them had molded together, like two fitting pieces of a puzzle. Or better yet, two halves of broken glass, needing the other half to be full, complete.

Harry opened his bedroom window a crack, looking up at the half moon, knowing the full moon would be affecting Remus soon. He frowned at the thought of Remus suffering through the transformation yet again, and wished there was something he could do.

His thoughts slowly drifted to Hermione and Thalia. He knew that they liked each other, it was very clear. He just didn't know if the recognized their feelings or if Hermione felt rushed after Ginny's death.

Ron. How would've Ron reacted to Harry moving on so quickly. Or of his running away, or really anything. Harry felt awfully guilty, as he decided to walk to the Astronomy Tower. His guilt began to consume him, and once up in the tower, he was feeling the need to hurt himself. It was overbearing, and even though he _knew_ he shouldn't do it, he felt the unstoppable urge. He glanced around the tower, finding a shard of broken glass from a telescope,. He grabbed and a was preparing to drag it across his wrist, when a pair of hands grasped both of his wrists.

Harry turned around to see his mother there.

"Harry," she began, "I don't know why you feel this way, but would you like me to take you to Severus's rooms?"

Harry shook his head, not able to imagine what a freak Severus would think he was.

"Would you like to talk to me?"

Again Harry shook his head, as Lily lead the two of them over to couch under the window.

Lily thought for a second, "Is this anything to do with your father?"

Harry shook his head, but still said nothing. Lily slowly moved the glass from his grasp, and set it over on a table next to her. She tentatively put her arm around Harry's shoulders, and when receiving no protest, wrapped it more securely around him, pulling him close to her. She used her other hand to rake her fingers through his hair.

The tension slowly left Harry's body, and slowly he began to open up. He told her about how he always craved being held by his mother, about his friendship with Hermione, about Ron and Severus, and his guilt. He spilled his guts and told her all about Hogwarts, but avoided talk of Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley. Lily duly noted this.

Severus had walked up there at some point to clear his mind and smiled when he saw Harry and Lily, before quietly leaving.

Lily sat there, outwardly showing all her love and affection for her son, and inwardly stewing at everything he had gone through in his, plotting the best way to exrx. revenge. The ones she wanted to hurt the most, Voldemort and Dumbledore, were dead, so she had no way of harming them. She could harm Dumbledore's good name, he would have hated that, but she didn't know how. She also knew that eventually she was going to get information about Petunia and Harry's childhood, so she could harm her and her family as well.

She hated that almost everyone who had cared for Harry was dead, and that she could do nothing to offer comfort. She duly noted the absence of the mention of Sirius Black in any of Harry's stories as well.

"And, honey, what about Petunia and her family?" She asked after Harry had finished his narrative.

"I would rather not talk about them or, before you ask, Sirius Black either. Please."

"Okay, sweetheart, I won't ask." She said as she continued to rake her fingers through his hair, holding his head in her lap. After a few minutes of silence, Harry was sound asleep.

A few minutes later, Severus made a reappearance.

"Ah, it seems that more than one of us had the idea to seek refuge up here." Severus said quietly.

"It would seem so." Lily replied, just as quietly.

They both looked at each other for a moment, appraising each other, noticing subtle changes that only years apart would cause one to notice.

Severus was the first to come out of his stupor, "Is Harry okay?"

Lily shook her head negatively, "No, I was actually going to look for you later."

Neither of them noticed the slight shift in Harry's breathing, signaling, that he was awake. He stayed silent wanting to see where this would go. If Lily would betray his trust, even it were to Severus.

"Why?" Severus asked, looking at Lily concerned.

"I'm not going to betray Harry's trust and tell you what he reasons were for anything, but I found him up here, poised to self harm. You need to talk to him and support him, Severus. I promise what I learned from him is, um, troubling to say the least. I don't how much you know about his life or his tumultuous feelings. His feelings are a _hurricane_ , Severus, and he needs someone to help him calm the storm before it spirals out of control. I think you are the only one who can help him. Talk, get him to open up. What I learned, it's worrisome, and he going to every damn one of us here to support him. I will remove James, if it comes down to it. James, and possibly myself are Ruby are detrimental to him right now. It was so damn selfish of us to come here to see him without considering his reaction or warning him." Lily continued to stroke Harry's hair as her and Severus talked.

"Lily, you couldn't have known. Don't feel guilty about. In fact, if Harry laying his head in your lap is any indication, your presence is benefitting him. He's always wanted you around."

"I know, but I can't help but wonder what if I didn't return?"

"Like I tell your son, you can't focus on the what ifs, focus on the what is. Hell, this situation isn't ideal, but he loves you. He may not know you well, but he adores you, Lils. As reluctant as I am to say it, he loves James. Once James comes around, he will realize it."

Lily looked into Severus's eyes. "He loves you, as well, Sev. It is clear to tell. He worships the ground you walk on."

"You think so?" Harry could the insecurity in Severus's voice.

"I know so. Call it mother's instinct."

"I hope so."

"Don't doubt yourself Sev."

"I can't help it, Lily. I'm worried about Harry though. I wish I could put him in a bubble wrap bubble and never let him leave. He would hate us, but I would always know that is okay."

"I second the notion. But Harry would definitely kill us."

"Oh, that's for certain."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, Harry waited for about ten minutes before 'waking up.'

He made a show of stretching his arms and slowly sitting up off his mother's lap.

"Hullo mom, Sev."

"Hello Harry." The two replied almost in unison.

"What time is it?"

Severus cast a Tempus spell, "1:47 am."

"What are the both of you doing up?"

"Nothing much, watching you." Lily said.

"You don't have to do that. Go back to bed, the both of you."

"I'll handle this, Lily, you go." Severus whispered to Lily, who slowly dislodged herself from Harry.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Lily said, casting Severus a concerned look.

Once she was gone, Harry's eyes met Severus's.

"How much did she tell you?"

"Not enough to know why you were crying in her arms."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

Severus sighed. "Nothing personal," he said pulling Harry into his side, "she didn't want to betray your trust. Besides, you have told me everything, already, Harry. Apparently I haven't been able to help you enough though."

"No, no. You have. That's the problem!"

"Why?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I feel like I've moved on from Ron too quickly!"

"So, you feel guilty?"

"Yes, and I know that I probably shouldn't-"

"Harry, it is perfectly normal to feel guilty. I would be more worried if you weren't feeling guilty, to be honest."

"I know, but I still feel like-"

"You should not be feeling guilty. That you should be grateful for what you have, and not letting the past weigh you down?"

"Exactly, I mean I know that Ron would want me to be happy and such, but I feel that it is too soon. Sometimes, and other times I feel it is not soon enough."

"I completely understand, Harry. When I was a little older than you, twenty-three, my lover of two years died- Regulus Black. I was then thrust in to a relationship with another Slytherin of my year- Evan Rosier. I felt guilty, even though I wanted the relationship at the same time."

"I, I- it's- um, I know you understand, but-"

"It's okay, Harry. I know you still struggle to trust me with the war and all."

"But I want to trust you."

"Well that is all grand and good, you can't force trust, Harry. It is something that has to be developed. That is why we are going through a Courtship Ritual rather than rushing head first into a relationship. This allows us to build trust without outside pressure. Understand? There is no rush on things- especially this relationship. Take all the time that you need. I will completely understand. Never feel pressured to do anything either, okay?"

"Yeah, its just, ugh, there's, um, so much has happened in the last few months, I have defeated Voldemort, lost almost all of my closest friends, discovered my scoundrel of a godfather isn't dead but just ran away, began a new relationship, found my parents, got a mastery in defense, and a teaching position here. So much change in such a small space of time, you know?"

"Yes, actually, I do. I have become Headmaster until I retire, began a relationship with my school yard nemesis and old best friend's son, had both of those people come back into my life. On top of that I am no longer feared and am a free man, something I never had expected. So while it may not be as drastic of changes, but still a lot of changes in a small amount of time."

"Yeah, two lost souls."

"If you want to think pf it that way, but if you are going to think of it that way, then you have to think of it as two lost souls finding each other and helping the other one find his way."

"I guess you have a point."

"Just think about it. We both know that I am helping you, but in reality you are helping just as much, if not more."

"I highly doubt that, Sev."

"Doubt it all you want, brat, but just know that it is true."

"Um hm, You are just trying to make me feel better."

"That and you are helping me. You would have never seen me up in the Astronomy Tower at about two in the morning comforting someone before, I can assure you."

"I would have like to seen that- big, mean Professor Snape _comforting_ a tiny first year _Hufflepuff_ who is homesick."

"You talk now, it will be you come September, who will have comfort homesick first years."

"Ha bloody ha. You are the Headmaster, so naturally it will be you to _prowl_ the halls looking for homesick firsties, Sev."

"You are Deputy, though, so I can delegate you the job."

"Or, we could make it a team effort, rotating night patrols."

"We could. Or we could do the patrols together."

"And terrify the students?"

"And how would us patrolling together terrify the students?"

"Imagine, you are a little first year, out after curfew and caught by both the Headmaster and the Deputy. Imagine if you were caught by Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, but the Headmaster is far more terrifying and the Deputy is just as bad."

"I cannot wait to count how many pee themselves."

Harry laughed, his head resting on Severus's lap. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because that is the type of person I am."

The two lapsed into a comforting silence, with Harry's head still resting on Severus's lap.


	19. Chapter 19

When Harry awoke the next morning, he had a horrid migraine. He groaned in pain, waking Severus, who was asleep next to him.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Migraine. Medicine is in the cabinet above the bathroom sink, second shelf, left corner in the front."

"I will go get it for you, just wait a moment."

When Severus returned with the migraine medicine, he gave Harry a cup of water and the pulled Harry against his chest and began to lightly message his head and neck to try to relieve the tension.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Harry asked, quietly.

"Your mother was a frequent sufferer of migraines when she was a teenager, and often came to me to help her out."

"I'll have to ask her about them, see if she has any advice to stop them."

"Is my massage not up to standards, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, it is up to standards, I just don't want the migraines."

"I see."

As Severus was massaging Harry's neck, he saw his newest tattoo. A simple potions vial, filled with a green liquid. The green was a shade of the Slytherin house colors. Severus decided to not question it right now and to continue his massage.

Harry dozed off, and Severus couldn't help to notice how oddly at peace Harry looked. Severus knew that Harry had nightmares last night, as he kept twisting and turning in his sleep. He really wasn't surprised that Harry had a migraine.

Lily was sitting in the Great Hall, by herself. breakfast had ended about a hour ago, yet she was still sitting there. Harry and Severus never showed up and she was a tad bit concerned. She herself had a migraine, but she took her medicine and powered through it. Her daughter Ruby frequently had migraines and she wondered if Harry was the same or not. She had no reason to believe so yet, but at the same time, she hadn't seen much of him either. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice when Minerva entered the room.

"What's wrong, dear?" Minerva asked, sitting next to Lily at the table.

"Oh, I don't know where to begin, Minerva. There is so much wrong, but at the same time so much right. I did not realize how much I missed this place, until my memories were restored. And the people. And my _son_. Who needs so much help. And James who is being a giant prat about Harry and Severus. James who needs to grow up. James who thinks that just because Harry is his son, he is entitled to tell him what to do. James who hasn't been in Harry's life since he was little. James who Harry doesn't even remember."

"Lily, I understand where all of you are coming from. James is Harry's father, it is hard for him to see his son is happy with someone he hates. Harry realizes that James is his father, but he has not been a part of it. Therefore, Harry cannot accept things has to say that James feel are in Harry's best interest. Even though James did not intend to offend Harry, he did, and now the two of them need to work this out. My advice to you is to not get in the middle. Do what you normally do with James and get to now Harry. As for missing this place and the people, we missed you too, dear."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that, Minerva."

"Anytime, Lily, anytime. So is Ruby going to attend Hogwarts come autumn?"

"She may, James and I will have to talk with her. With Harry teaching here, I do not know if she will want to come here or not. She seems to like Harry well enough, but don't know if she wants her brother as a teacher. She also may not want to leave her friends back in America. Like I said, James and I still need to talk to her."

"Yes, yes. What about you and James, are you planning on staying here or going back overseas?"

"I want to stay here, but I don't know. James, Ruby and I need to talk about our plans. I would love to include Harry as well, but I just don't see that happening."

"No, probably not. Harry is very independent. Been that way since first year. He is also very attached to Severus now. This two never seem to be apart. If you want Harry in your life, you're bound to get Severus. They seem to be a package deal, these days. Haven't always been that way though."

"Seriously? I can't imagine them not liking each other."

"This fondness is a recent development. You should have seen them in Harry's Hogwarts years."

"So Harry has said, but I found it hard to believe."

"Oh, they despised each other from the get go. Instead of love at first sight, it was hate at first sight. Much of it boiled down to the role Severus had to play as Voldemort's spy, though. They have worked passed their differences. For the most part."

"For the most part?"

"Both of them are very stubborn, there is bound to be fight sooner or later, and when there is, it will best to run. Both of them are stellar duelists and both are highly ambitious, as well as stubborn. It will amusing to watch from a safe distance."

"You seriously believe it will come to that?"

"Oh, with those two bone-heads I am sure. You know how Severus is and Harry is more stubborn that you and James put together."

Lily snorted, "I find that hard to believe."

"You'd be surprised." Minerva said, as she got up and left Lily to her own devices.

It was a little while later that Severus and Harry entered the Great Hall. Severus had his arm around Harry's waist, and Harry's head was resting on Severus's shoulder. Harry still mildly had the migraine, but he know he should move and try to eat. Eating was necessary with the medicine he was taking, anyways. Lily was still sitting there, with her head resting on her folded arms on the table.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just a minor migraine."

"Ah, I see, those are always enough to make a day difficult." Harry said, as he and Severus sat down.

"Just difficult? My migraines are more often than not heinous."

"Ah, yes. Most of the time they are bloody awful. My healer from the States gave me a really good medicine, though, and it works wonders."

"I have something as well, but I do not like to take it often. Apparently it is addicting. I often resort to Muggle methods."

"Me as well. However, when they are really bad, I use the potion."

"Yeah, I have to go. Ruby is expecting me to show her my old favorite hideout. Bye Harry, Severus."

"Bye." Harry said, and Severus just nodded.

The two sat on the bench as Lily walked away. Severus's arm was still curled around Harry, and Harry was still leaning into him. Harry tucked his feet up under himself. A small plate of fruits appeared between the two men on the table. Severus grabbed an apple slice and held it Harry's mouth, and Harry opened his mouth as Severus fed him the apple slice. Then he grabbed a strawberry and repeated the procedure. After swallowing the strawberry, Harry grabbed a piece of pineapple and fed it to Severus. They continued in the matter until everything was eaten, unaware the pair of eyes watching them.

After finishing the plate of fruit the two sat there, sitting contently, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Sev?"

"Yeah, brat?"

"Do you have an animagus form? I wanna become one, but I need help."

"I, um, yes." Severus slowly admitted.

"Really? What is it? Is it a snake?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No, it's, um, a cat."

"What color?"

"Black." Severus said.

"Is it a persian cat?"

"Yes." Severus whispered.

"You utter bastard!" Harry yelled, pushing himself off of the bench. "You fucking know everything! I bet you don't even want to be with me. Was that all an act as well?"

"Harry, it's not what it looks like."

"Really, cuz it damn sure looks like you fucking lied to me."

"Harry, let me explain. Please."

By now both of them were on their feet screaming, with a small crowd gathering, as it was lunch time.

"No. I don't want to talk to you ever again." Harry snapped, storming out, with tears running down his face.

Severus was frozen and did not know what to do. After a second or two he chased after Harry.

"Harry! Harry! Wait, let me explain."

Harry kept running until he reached he rooms. He slammed the door behind him with a resounding bang, leaving Severus on the other side.

Harry was at a loss. On one hand he didn't want to see Severus ever again, let alone hear his side of the story, on the other he wanted to know everything. _Why did Severus do this to him?_

He sat on his dark grey, almost black couch with a cup of tea cradled in his hands. He tucked his left leg under him and stretched his right leg along the length of the couch. He let his mind wander to all the good times he and Severus had, as well as everything Severus did for him. He wished Severus had been upfront in the beginning, maybe then this wouldn't have hurt so much. Then his mind wandered again, Severus had kept all his secrets. He hadn't told anyone, he just listened, and helped in his own unique way. Maybe, Severus did it to help Harry.

Harry knew that he would have to talk this out with Severus, as per the courtship contract. They couldn't end the courtship because of a petty argument. Even though, Harry felt that this wasn't a petty argument.

He reached across his coffee table and grabbed the catalogue for textbooks, going through it again to make sure he didn't miss anything. He decided on the books he discovered in his personal study and would get a classroom set of the ones Remus had used. He then looked over the outlines that the former teachers used to see where there were gaps in the curriculum. He grabbed a spare sheet of parchment and began to outline what he was going to teach, starting with the first years.

Severus was sitting on the floor outside Harry's door, waiting for him to come out. He knew that Harry could not stay holed up in there forever. Besides, the courtship contract stated that they couldn't end the courtship over an argument anyways. Harry needed to cool off.

Severus stayed by Harry's door, but at the same time was dreading this upcoming conversation. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do. Such as why he did it and why he didn't tell Harry sooner. He was expecting this upcoming conversation to become quite explosive.

Harry had finished the second year curriculum when he noted that he was dinner time. He considered skipping, but that would just delay the problem. He sighed and got up. He washed the ink off of his hands and changed from his comfortable clothes to something more presentable. He put on tight leather pants, a form fitting emerald satin shirt, and his combat boots. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail. He put in his blue studs in his ears, and a green stud in his nose. He grabbed a blue silicon bracelet with the lyrics "even when your hope is gone, move along, move along, just to make it through," from the All American Rejects.

He opened his door to find Severus sitting against the wall opposite his door.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up to see Harry leaning against his door frame.

"Harry, I'm sorry, and I know its not enough, and that I need to explain myself-"

"You do, but not right now. We have to go to dinner."

"Okay, but we aren't put this off."

"No, we are not. But I am hungry, and I missed you."

Severus smiled and felt a flare of hope. He stood up and felt Harry slip his smaller hand into his larger one as they walked toward the Great Hall.

"This doesn't mean I have forgiven you, yet."

"I know, Harry. But it does mean we will get through this. Together."

Harry smiled, "Yes, Sev, together."

Severus rolled eyes, "And he still calls me Sev." He murmured.

"Of course, silly."

The two of them walked into the Great Hall. There was a tad bit a apprehension and tension between the two, but both knew they would work through it.

Conversation at dinner was stilted a bit, but after dinner, Harry and Severus went up to Severus's office.

Severus sat beside Harry, as he didn't want a desk between them for this conversation.

"Harry, I know that what I did was unacceptable and I should explain myself but I really don't know where to begin."

Harry smiled and grabbed Severus's hand, "The beginning is usually a good place."

Severus smiled as well, "Okay, well as you know, when you went abroad, everyone was scrambling to find you. Minerva, Hermione and Remus thought that maybe somehow as a cat, I could convince you to come back. I put up a fight, but soon caved in. I portkeyed to a back alley in LA and soon saw you in the pub. I followed you home and then scratched at your door, you then know what happened after that. Once I heard you were returning, I prepared. Once I left your arms as you were trying to give me to that cat lady, I ran to another alley. I portrayed here, and told them to expect you back soon. I told no one what you told cat-me as I didn't want to betray your trust. Then-"

"Hang on, you told no one anything?"

"Correct."

"Why, we didn't get on then?"

"Like I said, that would have betrayed your trust. Even if you didn't know it was me. Especially if you didn't know it was me. Its hard to explain, but I felt compelled to keep your secrets. I'm sure if you wanted them to know, they would have known."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me, Sev."

"The only reason I didn't tell was that I was terrified of your reaction, especially after we became close."

"Severus, I want us to promise to not keep secrets from each other. I won't be mad. Never be scared of rejection. I love you, Severus."

"You do?"

"I wouldn't lie about that. I know you are terrified of rejection. I am too. Why do you think I jumped at the opportunity of a courtship. There is no easy backing out. Just think., if we were dating, one of us could have easily backed out without an explanation."

"I, I love you as well, Harry. You are right, I am terrified of rejection. I think this courtship is good for both of us."

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you for being honest with me Severus."

Harry got up and curled himself into Severus's lap, where the two of them sat silently, just enjoying each other's company and the closeness.

Harry went back to his rooms at about eleven that night. He smiled to himself, he and Severus got through their first fight and made it out alright. The relationship was stronger, and they had told each other that they loved each other. That meant the most to him.

Harry showered and brushed his teeth before turning in for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Sirius Black was getting aggravated, as Remus was not responding to his letters. He was at a loss, until he heard James and Lily were not only alive, but staying at Hogwarts. He decided that maybe contacting James was the best way to get in contact with Harry. After all, James was Harry's father, and as Harry's father, Harry was bound to listen to him.

Harry woke up late the next morning. Breakfast was probably almost over. He showered and then changed. He put on black skinny jeans, a deep purple silk shirt, and black converse. He decided to forgo the robe for today. He left his hair down, and grabbed his sunglasses on the way out of the door. He stuck his sunglasses to the top of his head and made his way down to the Great Hall, with some lesson plans in hand. Once there he saw it was empty and made his way to the table. He grabbed a banana and called a house elf to make him some coffee.

He spread his lesson plans and books out across the table and began working. He was about halfway through the third year lesson plans, when Severus walked in.

Severus sat next to Harry and wrapped his arm around him. "Need any help?"

"Yes, actually."

The two of them worked simultaneously, with Harry doing most of the work and Severus chiming in every so often. They worked that way until lunch, when Harry began to put things away. Remus was the first to arrive.

"Hiya Harry, Severus."

"Hullo, Remus."

"Whatcha working on Harry?"

"Lesson plans."

"Can I see what you've got done so far?"

"Sure!" Harry said, handing over what he had done so far. He packed everything else up and leaned into Severus's side. Others began trickling in, as Remus finished up.

"Your doing dark creatures first in all your classes?"

"For now, until they are caught up, and then it will be the first years, and I will go more in depth as they get older."

"Why?"

"Not all dark creatures are bad, Remus. Teaching a generation of kids this may help beat prejudices and such and help others like you."

"But starting with that?"

"It's important! And I'm going to teach them how to defend themselves anyways. From the dark creatures, not all are bad, but not all are good either."

"You raise a good point. I cede."

Harry just laughed, burrowing further into Severus.

"I'm cold Sev." Harry whispered in Severus's ear.

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Cuddle with me?"

"Where?" People began to notice the whispered conversation and smiled. Things were back to normal between the two.

"My rooms."

"Okay, imp, you win."

"Yay! Let's go."

Harry got up and dragged a bemused Severus behind him, but forgetting his lesson plans.

James grabbed the lesson plans Harry left and began flipping through them. He was surprised by the attention to detail and that he was beginning with dark creatures in all his classes. He grabbed the lesson plans and began the trek to Harry's quarters to return.

Harry smiled as he pulled the blanket around him and Severus. They had transfigured their clothes into pajamas and cuddled up on Harry's bed.

"Thank you, Sev."

"Your welcome, imp. Now sleep."

"What if I just wanna cuddle?"

"Then be quiet, and cuddle."

"What if I wanna talk and cuddle?"

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Severus said, rolling Harry under him, and he kissed him.

Harry quickly deepened the kiss. Hands began roaming, until Severus pulled away. "We can't go further than that."

"Why?" Harry asked dazed.

"The contract."

"Stupid cockblocking contract!"

"That was only our third kiss anyways!"

"Yeah I guess."

Severus rolled on to his side and pulled Harry next to him, so they were facing each other. "Harry, do you really want to go further? Or did you just get caught in the moment?"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, but Harry just put up a silencing charm.

"I don't know, Severus! I want to go further, but at the same time, I'm terrified. I've never had consensual sex before. What if it's like-"

"Harry, do you want us to remove that clause from the contract?"

Harry looked into Severus's eyes. "I, I'm not sure what I want, Sev. It's terrifying. Everyone talks about how good sex is, but my only experience with sex is hate and pain."

"We are removing that clause. This is only harming you Harry. It's delaying the inevitable. We shall talk to Minerva and Remus later."

"Thank you, Sev. For everything. It means a lot." Harry said, snuggling into Severus's side.

The two of them soon fell asleep, curled on Harry's bed.

James was exasperated. He had knocked on Harry's door for about 15 minutes before giving up. He didn't know where Harry and Severus went, so he grabbed the papers and head back to the Great Hall. He left them in Harry's normal seat, and took off toward the Quidditch pitch, when an owl approached him.

He untied the letter from the owl's leg, and gave it a treat. He then slipped into a bleacher in the Quidditch stand, before reading the letter.

 _James,_

 _Prongs! How have you been buddy? Listen, your son and I have gotten into a disagreement. He hates me, Prongs. I need to get through the wards and need help. Remus is ignoring me, and I really need to talk to your son. Talk to you soon, Prongs!_

 _-Padfoot_

James was conflicted. On one hand he wanted to help his best friend, but on the other he wanted a relationship with his son. He slipped the letter in his pocket, and walked up toward the castle.

Why does Harry hate Sirius? What stupid thing did his godfather do? He needed to talk to someone, but who? He couldn't go to Remus, Remus would go to Harry. Maybe he should straight up go to Harry. But, he felt conflicted with that idea, because what if Harry hated him. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to keep quiet for now about it.

"No, absolutely not, Severus. You should know better." Minerva said.

"Minnie," Harry interjected, "I know this all sounds very selfish and such, but it isn't."

"Unless you two can give Remus and I a good reason to remove the sex clause from your contract- it stays. Clear?"

"Crystal. However, we have a reason, its personal, and I don't want to discuss it." Harry said.

"Was it raging hormones?" Remus asked quietly.

"No, it was not, Remus."

"Pup, unless Minerva and I have a goo reason, we can not remove it. End of story."

Harry looked up at Severus, helplessly. Severus knew this was getting them nowhere fast, but he also knew that Harry didn't want Remus and Minerva to know about the rapes.

"Minerva, Remus, this is a touchy subject for us both and highly personal. Its imperative, however, that we remove the clause."

"Not until the two of you can give us a valid reason." Minerva insisted.

Harry leaned over and whispered something in Severus's ear. The two of them got into a heated whispered conversation, before Severus ceded.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Severus asked one more time.

"It's the only way."

"Harry, you have to be sure."

"I am, S'verus. "

"Okay, tell them."

Harry leaned over and whispered something into Severus's ear again.

"Yes, that idea has merit."

"Admit it, Sev, it's the best idea I've had in ever."

"It is, let's go."

Severus got up and grabbed Harry's hand, leading the two of them out of Minerva's chambers.

"Why, Remus, do I feel like this is a bad idea?"

"Because it probably is, Minerva."

Severus was proud of the imp. He held his own, and using a _Slytherin_ idea, found a way out of the contract. _Eloping_. Severus never imagined himself as the kind of person that would elope. Yet, here he was, preparing to elope with Harry. A person whom he had to pretend to hate for about seven years and vice versa. As well as the person whom he had only known on a deeper level for a few weeks. He knew though, that eloping was the only way around the contract though, if they couldn't revise it.

Severus was, though he loathed to admit it, excited. He was going to marry someone and no one but the two of them were going to know until it was too late for anyone to stop them. He went to his closet and find some dress robes that weren't black. They were a deep sapphire color, with silver trim. He wore a pair of black dress pants, a silver dress shirt, and a sapphire color tie. He tied his hair back with a piece of black leather.

He walked down to the entrance hall, where Harry was waiting for him. Harry was wearing a silver robe with a light turquoise trim, black dress pants, a lavender shirt, and a teal shirt. His hair was down, framing his face.

"I feel like a misbehaving schoolboy again." Harry said, as the two of them walked out of the entrance hall, on to the pathway to the apparation point. The sun was setting, but it wasn't down far enough for it to yet be dark.

"That is basically what we are. We are doing this behind everyone's back."

"Wait until they all know we are missing from the castle, they are going to go ballistic."

"Oh, Molly Weasley is going to kill us."

"Not if Minerva doesn't get us first, Sev."

"Or your mother."

"Talking about this is not helping, Sev. Let's just go and get married. Before we are caught."

"Okay, let us be gone." Severus said, whisking Harry into as arms as they hit the apparation point.


	21. Chapter 21

James decided that he was going to write back to Sirius. He needed answers, and Harry probably wasn't going to give him those answers. Maybe after he got those answers, he would decide whether or not to help Sirius contact his son.

He sat down at the table in the guest chambers, and reread the letter from Sirius again before composing his letter.

 _Padfoot,_

 _I have been great! How have you been, buddy? Why do you say my son hates you? I'm sure he just needs convincing, he seems to be a stubborn bloke. What did the two of you get into disagreement about? Is Remus ignoring you for the same reason? Are you sure Moony is ignoring? That doesn't seem like him. Maybe, once I get answers, I will decide to help you get through the wards. If I can, Snape is in charge around here, and is in a close relationship with my son. They are courting. If Harry doesn't want you in, it will be hard to get you in._

 _Awaiting answers,_

 _Prongs_

James reread his letter, and decided that it was vague enough to not be incriminating if worse came to worse. Yet he acknowledged everything Sirius had written about.

He walked up to the owlery and called an owl over. He gave the owl a treat and then tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it off.

After that, James walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. He was one of the last ones to arrive. He noted that both Harry and Severus were missing from the Hall and that piqued his curiosity.

Minerva was worried. After Severus and Harry had left their meeting, they had not been seen by anyone. She hoped that neither of them had done something stupid. Though, more often than not, when Harry was involved, there was often a touch of stupidity. Not always do to Harry himself. If she only knew what these two were planning now. She would have strangled them if she could.

Harry felt the familiar tug of apparation behind his navel before the sensation stopped and he and Severus were deposited in an alleyway in muggle London. Once they regained their balance, they walked hand-in-hand around the corner and down the street to a jeweler. They bought the same band, and simple gold band, with a silver stripe in the middle. They were simple bands, nothing gaudy, and they thought they were perfect. They decide they would be worn under the promise rings on their left hands. They then walked to a small chapel. Once they arrived, they talked to the pastor, and arranged for the small ceremony. The pastor had connections to the wizarding world, so the ceremony was a crossover of muggle and wizard traditions. Because they were eloping, some aspects of the wizarding tradition were changed, as they wanted to wait to bond. They wanted an audience for that. The ceremony was short and sweet and to the point.

After the were married, they transfigured their robes into jackets and went out for pizza.

Once at the pizzeria, Harry and Severus slid into a back booth.

"Thank you, Severus." Harry said, sliding into the booth on the same side as Severus.

"Whatever for, Harry?"

"Eloping with me." Harry said leaning into Severus's side. "I love you Sev."

"I love you, too." Severus said, nuzzling his nose into Harry's hair. They shared another chaste kiss, their fifth. _Not_ that Severus was counting. No, not at all.

They ordered a pizza with just cheese, and fed it to each other. They sat contently there, until they decided to go get ice cream.

Severus led Harry to a small ice cream parlor around the block from the pizzeria, and they, again, slipped into a back corner booth on the same side as each other. They ordered one sundae to split, and they again fed it to each other, lost in the moment.

Minerva was getting very frustrated. She just _knew_ that Harry and Severus were up to no good, and their absence only served to further prove that point. She sighed in frustration as she set out to walk through Hogwarts again, to see if she missed them somewhere. Yet, she somehow knew that she did, in fact, not miss them anywhere. She knew that they were gallivanting around somewhere. And that it would probably lead to trouble.

As she was walking, she stopped in the entrance hall and looked outside. She was surprised to see Harry and Severus walking up the path, laughing, in dress robes. That was when she knew _exactly_ what those two did. She waited in the entrance hall, impatiently tapping her foot.

Harry was laughing at Severus's joke, when he suddenly stopped.

"What?" Severus asked, elbowing Harry in the ribs.

"What would you do if I told you Minnie is in the entrance hall, waiting for us?"

"Probably believe you, and probably be worried."

"Glad I'm not the only one."

The continued to walk, albeit at a slower pace than before. Once they got to the entrance hall, Minerva glared at the two of them.

Severus leaned down an whispered into Harry's ear, "I feel like we are about to get a good scolding."

"And maybe detention." Harry whispered back.

"If you two are quite done," Minerva snarled, "would you like to enlighten me as to where you have been, gentlemen?"

"Not particularly." Severus and Harry said at the same time, and the shared a small smile.

"Let me rephrase that, where have the two of you been?" Minerva said with pursed lips.

"London." Severus replied.

"And just what were you two doing in London?"

Severus and Harry shared a look, and then Harry spoke, "Eloping."

"ELOPING? Of all the foolish, _harebrained_ things you two could do, you ELOPE?" Minerva yelled.

"Yes." Severus said, completely calm.

"Elope? Married? You two should be setting examples, not gallivanting off to London to elope!"

"Well, you can't do anything about it now, as we are married. In both the muggle and wizarding world." Harry piped in.

"And you invited no one?"

"That would be correct, Minerva."

"Wait till everyone finds out. Molly is going to murder the two of you."

"Yes, well, we hadn't thought of that."

"Yes, Harry, let us go tell the others." Severus said, and then whispered into his ear, "We can even make a joke out of it."

"Oh really, and how could we do that?"

"Just play along. You will catch on."

"Okay, no point in delaying the inevitable."

"Oh, you to are going to bed, it is well after dinner time. You can and will announce it in the morning." Minerva said, walking away, leaving Harry and Severus in the entrance hall by themselves.

They looked at each other and shrugged. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and lead him up to their chambers behind the Headmaster's office.

The bed was large enough for the two of them, so after changing into pajamas, the two slipped under the covers.

"You know, Sev," Harry said as cuddled into Severus's side, "I still can't believe this is how you kept your bedroom. It's so bright."

"Just because I like black…"

"Yeah, but the bed has light green sheets and the room had light blue and purple accents. I love it!"

"I'm glad, Rascal."

"I love you, Sev."

"I love you as well, Harry."

The two lied there content. Harry was curled in Severus's left side, with his left leg over Severus's waist. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry, and pulled Harry closer. They lied there, eventually succumbing to sleep.

The next morning, Severus was the first one awake. He smiled when he saw that some how during the night, he and Harry became quite entwined together. Their legs were tangled together and their arms were wrapped around each other, as they were both on their sides facing each other. Severus began to slowly run his arm up and down Harry's back as he watched his partner- _husband_ sleep.

Harry began to slowly wake up. He stretched and Severus arm encountered warm skin as Harry's tee-shirt rode while he stretched. Harry leaned in and kissed Severus.

"Morning Sev."

"Good morning, Harry. I trust you slept well?"

"Best sleep of my life."

"I am glad." Severus said, leaning in for another kiss. Things slowly began to get heated and both their shirts were quickly discarded. As Severus rolled Harry on top of him, he felt Harry's erection brush his thigh.

Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed a pretty pink.

"Are you okay with this, Harry?" Severus asked, resting his hands on Harry's waist and looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Sev. We can, um, just rub though? Right?"

"Whatever you are comfortable with Harry. If that is frotting right now, I will be more than happy to appease you, but if not I will be more than happy to do whatever you are comfortable. Remember that is why we eloped?"

"Okay Sev. Thank you. Frotting it is. These um, pants, um have to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Severus! Damnit, remove the fucking pants."

"Pushy." Severus said, and Harry shut him up with a kiss. Severus moved his hands to the waistband of Harry's pants and slowly pushed them down, careful of Harry's erection, and Harry did the same with Severus's pants.

Harry, once both pairs of pants were gone, began moving his erection against Severus's relishing in the warmth he felt against his own erection. He kissed Severus again, and tongues were soon exploring each other's mouths as their penises rubbed together.

Severus let Harry take charge this time, as he did not want Harry uncomfortable.

Harry slowly slid his hand down to their cocks and almost warily touched Severus's cock. However he became more confident after Severus let out a low moan. He gingerly wrapped his hand around the two cocks, and Severus put his hand over Harry's, as encouragement. Severus's larger hand completely encased the two cocks, whereas Harry's did not. Harry began to slowly pump his and Severus's hands up and down the two cocks.

Both of them got lost in the sensation of touching and moaning, that when Harry orgasmed, it came as a surprise to the two of them. Harry continue to pump the cocks, and quickly brought Severus to completion as well.

"Was that okay, Sev?" Harry asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Perfect." Severus said, kissing Harry. It was a slow, chaste kiss.

Harry stayed laying across Severus, and soon feel asleep that way. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and he too soon feel asleep. Both of them forgot their promise to Minerva to announce their elopement at breakfast.

Minerva was getting aggravated. Severus and Harry were supposed to be in the Great Hall twenty three minutes ago, and they were no where in sight.

She heard Remus clear his throat, and then speak to her. "Did you find Severus and Harry yesterday, Minerva?"

"Yes, and they should have been here twenty three minutes ago to explain this to you all. I am going to go get them. Everyone else stay here."

Minerva briskly left the Great Hall. Everyone looked perplexed, but knew better than to disobey Minerva. She could be just as scary as Severus when she wanted to be.

She walked into Severus's chambers first and was not surprised to find them there. She was however surprised to see them asleep in each other's arms. _Naked_.

She quickly left the room and then used a Sonorous charm to scream. "Potter! Snape! I am giving you ten minutes to get down to the Great Hall. If you are not down there in ten minutes, you will not live long enough to regret it! Are we clear?"

She heard two muffled groans in reply and knew her job was done.

She walked satisfied back to Great Hall and assured everyone that Severus and Harry would be down in ten minutes.

Severus woke first when he heard Minerva's yelling. He quickly shook Harry awake, and helped to get him out of the bed. The were both standing when Minerva finished her tirade.

Severus walked over to the dresser and threw Harry a pair of black leather pants and a white v-neck tee. As well as his dragon hide boots. Severus himself choose a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button down with the top button undone. And the sleeves rolled up. He also grabbed his dragon hide boots.

Harry felt a chilly in just a tee shirt, and started searching Severus's closet. He finally found a jacket- one with SNAPE written across the back. Harry looked at it quizzically before shrugging and putting it on.

Severus just laughed, and grabbed Harry's hand as they left their quarters.

"Hey, Sev, where is the jacket from?"

"Ah, during my Hogwarts years I was on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and in a fit of rebellion, we got personalized muggle jackets. Lucius's idea, actually."

"That's great. I wish we got to do that."

"Yeah, but you have so many Gryffindor shirts with Potter sprawled across the back. This is my only one."

"Is it okay for me to wear this, then?"

"Oh, more than okay. I love seeing you in my clothing." Severus said with a leer, as the approached the Great Hall.

"I hope me wearing this will take off some of the backlash from our elopement."

"It probably will only add to it, we will get through this. From Molly's screeching denial to Remus's quiet acceptance, and everything in between."

"Okay, Sev." Harry said, casting a tempus, "We should move faster, wouldn't want Minnie after us."

"No not all." Severus said grabbing Harry's hand and swiftly walked down the hall.

Once the two of them got to the Great Hall, Harry reached up and pressed a stray hair away from Severus's face, before pushing the doors to the Great Hall open.

The two, still holding hands, walked over to two adjacent chairs, and sat down, before serving themselves breakfast.

"Took you long enough." Minerva mumbled.


End file.
